Cut Apart the Moon
by Lost Whispers
Summary: Katara knows she hates Zuko. The enemy's face had always been his. But when he joins the gang, Katara realizes anyone can change. Even Zuko.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

The second I saw the scarlet hot air balloon appear over the edge of the misty horizon, I knew something was wrong. Sokka wanted to take Appa out and attack it. Everyone else wanted to wait until it reached us and find out what was going on first, then attack. I just wanted it to disappear.

As it inched closer and closer to the Western Air Temple - our hiding place - we each got ready to fight. Sokka had us all crouched behind an overgrown wall of shrubbery, preparing our defenses while we held our breaths, waiting for the crimson balloon to reach us. It was obviously Fire Nation. Printed in gleaming black on its side was a huge flame insignia. Familiar, and even more unsettling.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered as softly as I could to whoever was listening.

"Quiet, Katara. Do you want to get caught?" my brother replied hoarsely. I kept silent from then on, even though I knew there was no chance of us getting discovered when the thing was so far away. It probably wouldn't even land here for another few minutes.

Aang was getting restless, his left eyebrow twitching every now and then as he stared through the thick bushes at our most recent enemy. It was kind of funny, and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. Sokka probably wouldn't have been too pleased with me laughing right then.

Just as the balloon reached the edge of our cliff hideout and landed with a soft thud on the dusty earth, I felt something kick me. And without even trying to stop myself, I screamed. Everyone's eyes seemed suddenly to be on me, and no one looked too happy. "Sorry," whispered The Duke, who was standing behind me.

I guess Sokka decided to use this as a signal to begin combat, because he jumped up, weapons all glinting in the mid-afternoon sun, and rushed toward the balloon, which so far hadn't even appeared to have anyone onboard. Haru, Toph, and Aang followed him, leaving me, Tao, and The Duke still hiding behind our leafy fort.

Before anyone had a chance to fight, though, the entire balloon exploded in a tower of fire. Sparks and bits of charred red cloth flew through the air and a wall of scalding heat and smoke washed over the entire area, choking me and probably everyone else, too. Toph screamed. I screamed. I think even Aang screamed. And starting right then, I knew that whoever had landed here in their burning balloon was going to be big trouble for all of us.

**A/N: This is going to be a Zutara eventually, and we're planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until the end of August. Hopefully. I'm co-writing this with my sister, Hope, also known as Squaw. And you can call me Bedhead. Please leave reviews. Flames totally accepted. Thanks. Bye.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

As the smoke settled, I rubbed my burning eyes and looked out at the smoldering ashes that were left of the balloon. Sokka was sprawled out on the ground, and for a tense moment I was afraid he wouldn't get up. He did, though, and pulling out his sword, he poked at the pile of debris, coughing when a plume of dark sooty smoke billowed up from it. From behind a wall of earth she had constructed spur of the moment, Toph sighed and tapped Aang on the shoulder. Until she did that, he'd been forcefully maintaining a shield of air in front of himself which had saved him from getting even the scent of fire on him.

Just as we all started settling down, there was movement from beneath the rubble. I caught a ragged breath as a dark figure rose from the dust, grunting and coughing violently. No one, not even Sokka, dared to move as we all kept our eyes glued on the tall, lanky frame. But the silence didn't last for long.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Sokka suddenly, jabbing his sword at the person.

Their feeble response was only more coughing, and I took the opportunity to uncover the face of our intruder. Pulling some water out of a barrel that was resting underneath a pipe which ran up the side of the house to the rain gutters, I drenched the trespasser in cold, cleansing liquid, which set off a whole other fit of coughing. He was clean now, though, and there was a collective gasp as we recognized the teenager.

"Zuko?" I muttered, doubting the audibility of my own voice.

Zuko didn't respond, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew it was him.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka growled.

"I- I- I don't..." His voice trailed off.

"If your trying to capture Aang, just forget about it! Get out of here!" Sokka roared.

"No. That's not why I came here," defended Zuko.

"Then what's the big idea?"

"I want to join your group. I know I-"

"What? Are you crazy?!" laughed Sokka. "We're not stupid, Zuko. I'm not, at least. We all know why you're really here, and I'm going to give you one more chance to leave before we push you over the edge of this cliff."

Even though I knew Sokka wasn't really going to kill Zuko, his comment did seem a little extreme.

"How do you expect me to leave, then?" snarled Zuko. I could tell he was getting angry because his ears were turning red and his fists were beginning to steam.

"I don't really care."

"Wait a minute Sokka. Just let him talk. Why do you want to join us?" asked Aang patiently, turning his shiny gray eyes toward the slightly burnt prince.

Sighing heavily, Zuko shrugged, "I've done a lot of things in my past that I'm not proud of. I realize now that my father was wrong and I just want to make up for everything I've done." Traitor. To hear him talk; he'd already switched sides twice, and Aang was about to let him do it again. I couldn't let this happen.

"Zuko, we don't want you here. You've already done enough. Since it's getting dark, you can stay here for the night, but in the morning Aang and me are taking you back."

"Back where? I don't belong anywhere. I can't go back to the Fire Nation - my father would have me killed. And I'll never be welcome in the Earth Kingdom. Please, I've really changed. You guys are my last chance at doing something right. Just give me one more chance."

"You've had enough chances! Real people don't keep giving people like you more chances! You've proved to all of us you're nothing but a lying traitor, and we have no room for you here. Because we actually want to help people. You're just afraid of being alone." I didn't mean to shout at him, but the very idea of trying to trust him again made me mad. How he thought he could get away with terrorizing us for the last year and then simply begging for 'one more chance' was a mystery to me.

"Katara, calm down. I'm sure Zuko just-"

"Aang, you don't know what you're doing! You can't trust him! Think of everything he's done to you! To all of us! There's a reason the Fire Nation didn't want him and we can't afford any betrayal here. He's just trying to trick you, and you're falling for it! I thought you were stronger than that." That seemed to shut him up, although I felt awful scolding Aang. He looked really hurt, but I couldn't apologize right then.

"Yeah, Aang. Get it together," sniffed Haru dryly. I was pretty sure Haru didn't even know Zuko, but as long as he was sticking up for me, it didn't really matter.

"Fine," Aang surrendered. "Sorry, Zuko."

Of all the times I'd seen the haughty prince, I couldn't remember ever seeing him look this defeated. I was really beginning to regret turning him away so quickly, because I was all for giving people second chances, but I kept telling myself I'd be glad I did it in the end.

"Wait a minute, you guys." When Toph spoke up, I was a bit surprised, and from the look of it, everyone else was, too. "I think he's telling the truth."

"Toph, you're probably just reading it wrong. You've had a pretty exciting day," reassured Sokka, but Toph didn't appear convinced.

"I don't 'read' anything, Sokka. And I really think he's being honest."

"Maybe he's just a good liar like Azula. You remember; you couldn't tell with her," I attempted.

"No; something about him has me pretty convinced he's not as good of a liar as Azula."

"You've got a point, but this is just wrong. Stop being so accepting. Maybe he _thinks_ this is the right thing to do now, but I bet he'll change his mind! You'll see."

"Lets just give him a chance. If he doesn't work out we can always kick him out later."

Aang - always had to be the little peace maker.

"Fine, but I don't want anything to do with him!" I shouted harshly. "And don't expect me to feed him!"

**Bedhead: Fun times and super-intense writing craziness...that's what summer's about! lol**

**Squaw: I can't wait to get some rad letters down in Friday's chapter! It'll be insane word wonder**.

**Bedhead: That doesn't even make sense. There are no letters in the next chapter.**

**Squaw: umm? Its all letters?**

**Bedhead: Oh...lol I thought you meant like notes that you send in the mail. :) My bad...**

**Squaw: sall goood. P.s im talking gangster speak!**

**Bedhead: No you're not. But whatever; I think we're done here. See you on Friday, Squaw! Please review, everyone else!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"Katara, this meal is delicious. I'm honored to be here tonight," Zuko complimented.

I could tell he was making a great effort to be kind to me, but I wasn't buying it. "Well, it wasn't for you. It was meant for my _real_ friends - no actually more like family - but you aren't either to me. I didn't even want you here," I hissed between gritted teeth.

Zuko stayed quiet. Smart man.

"Soooo... Zuko, how are you liking the gang so far?" Aang probed, smiling broadly but obviously feeling a bit awkward.

"I don't-"

"Aang, he's not even a part of the group, so there's really no use asking him." I really couldn't help being mean to the profligate prince; he was pretty much asking for it.

"Katara..."

"What, Teo?" I snapped.

"Don't you think you're being a bit...inhospitable?"

"No." Stupid Teo didn't even know Zuko. None of them knew him like I did, at least. And I knew him as a back-stabbing traitor.

"Excuse me," mumbled Zuko with a hint of shallow disappointment in his voice. He left the dining room, walking with heavy footsteps as he headed down the hallway.

I smirked and remarked, "Glad he's gone. I was starting to think he'd never leave." No one said anything for a while, so I assumed they felt the same way. I was wrong.

"Maybe you should go apologize, Katara," suggested Aang.

"Yeah, it's his first night here and you were being a bit harsh," added Toph.

"What do you care? You're not friends with him or anything," I snarled. How could they do this to me? And after all I'd done for them.

"Seriously, though. Do you want him to think you're a jerk the first day he's with you?" questioned Teo, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"You guys don't get it. I-"

"Katara, just go apologize," ordered Aang softly. In stunned silence, I got up and left, heading for Zuko's room. Had Aang really just done that? Quiet, placid little Aang?

When I reached Zuko's door, the full weight of what I was about to do caught up with me. I was going to tell Zuko I was sorry. I knocked on the door, getting more and more upset about the predicament as I did. He should be apologizing, not me.

"Come in," Zuko grunted from behind the heavy wooden door. I entered the dimly lit room cautiously, paying close attention to everything Zuko did, although he didn't do much. He just sat on his bed, staring at the floor. Even when I walked in, he didn't look up. "What?" he mumbled pointedly, but the sharpness I was so used to hearing in his voice was gone.

"I - I, um...at dinner, that was, uh...that was kind of mean..."

"Look Katara, I didn't mean to be rude or anything when I left. I did say excuse me."

I paused, wondering if he could tell how confused I was.

"Listen, I really am sorry. I'll come back to the table if you want..."

"Oh, I get it! No, Zuko - see, _I'm _apologizing. What I said to you earlier was way out of line." So now it was easy to talk to him? A second ago, I couldn't even spit out a full sentence.

"It's fine." He didn't sound convinced.

"I don't want you r first day here to be that bad," I lied, hoping I was a better liar than the other members of my family. Because if I wasn't, then he'd easily be able to tell I wasn't being honest.

"Sure."

"It's just...you're so hard to get along with. I mean, you've already betrayed me once," I laughed, realizing it wasn't very funny, "and you're not exactly trustworthy. I guess we'll just both need some time to get used to living with the enemy."

"You know what Katara, forget it. I'm tired of trying to make you like me. I've been working really hard to impress you and you've just been shooting me down. You've been criticizing my every move since I've gotten here. Now with you coming up here to 'apologize,' I've decided we can't force this friendship. Actually, I don't know if we can ever be friends. So please just leave me alone."

I was shocked. I didn't know he had it in him. It was true, I had been really mean to him the whole time, and his outburst had made me rethink all of that. In fact, new aggressive Zuko was pretty appealing. Maybe I'd judged him too quickly. "Zuko, I -"

"No. Seriously. Just get out."

So I left. But maybe Zuko was wrong about our friendship.

**Bedhead: Good chapter, Squaw. Good chapter.**

**Squaw: Aww new love about to burst! This is so adorable. Im anticipating much fluff in Monday's chapter!**

**Bedhead: NO NO NO FLUFF!! at least not for a few more chapters. If you'll remember, they still hate each other. And I know I definitely don't flirt or do anything 'fluffy' with dudes I don't like. Usually.**

**Squaw: ooh lala. I didn't know you ever did anything fllluufffy. What exactly does that entail, dear Bedhead?**

**Bedhead: cough idk nothing...but no fluff. Not yet. And sorry for stealing the keyboard from you a second ago. That was my bad.**

**Squaw: Sall Goood. P.s i'm talking gangsata' lingo! P**

**Bedhead: No you're not. You...sniff...word I can't say because of gay ratings...and gay isn't a bad word...anyway. Done now.**

**Squaw: who agrees with me that the F word is a bad word. No, not that F word, the other one. The gay one? Well, tell us in a review, also tell us how you like the story. Thanks!**

**Bedhead: Not a bad word...:( **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

The soft silver light of the full moon washed through my open window, bathing my face in its pale fluorescence. I took a deep breath of the cool, salty ocean night air that flowed gently around me in serene, silent swirls. It was a beautiful evening. And in its tranquility I was finding the peaceful solitude I'd been missing for so long.

I heard the door open but tried to ignore it and just bask in the thick night air. This didn't exactly work, though.

"Katara," Zuko greeted in a small tone. He actually had a nice voice. It was rough and plain, but there was edge of something to it. It had a strange quality that almost always made him sound emotional.

"Katara?" Zuko was almost whispering. I found that strange. Why was he being so quiet?

"Mm-hm," I acknowledged him without turning to face him.

"Katara?" He sounded shocked.

"Uhh...what?"

"Oh - um - sorry; I thought you were asleep."

"But I was sitting up..."

"Doesn't everyone in the Water Tribe sleep like that?" asked Zuko. What a strange question.

"Uh, no..."

"Oh, really? I was sure - no, never mind. Just um...I came to tell you good-bye. I don't want to be in your group after all."

I could feel the color draining from my face; my breath catching in my throat. "W-why not?"

"Well, I'm obviously not welcome. You've made that very clear." His tone was threatening; heavy with both recent and long-harbored bitterness. I had to admit, though, it - and especially the pain and anger behind it - was pretty attractive.

"You don't have to do that," I promised.

"Apparently I do, Katara. Every other word I say in this place I'm attacked for. And honestly, it's mostly because of you. You aren't even trying to trust me."

"You're blowing things out of proportion. Nobody wants you to leave. And you said it yourself; you have nowhere else to go."

"You know Katara, I don't need your charity," snarled Zuko as I jumped to correct myself.

"It's not charity. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Nice?! You've been the opposite of 'nice' ever since we met! There's nothing nice about anything you do!" His voice was pulsing with a fury so seemingly uncontrolled I was almost scared of it.

"You know what, Zuko? I'm trying my hardest. And if that's not good enough for you, then maybe you should leave." I wasn't actually expecting him to leave after that. In fact I was kind of counting on it to make him stay a bit longer; maybe make him fight about it some more.

To my surprise, though, he did leave. Right after I finished my sentence. "Zuko, wait. I didn't mean that!" I cried as I stomped out the door after him.

Unfortunately, Zuko had much longer legs than me. And because of that, he walked a lot faster than me. Unable to completely keep up, I nearly ran after him, shouting. "Zuko, stop! I'm sorry! Don't leave!"

When we reached the front door, he practically slammed it in my face, setting me farther behind. I kept chasing, though. Someone had to stop him. He was being stupid.

I had to keep him from leaving. If he got any farther than the air ball court, he'd never come back. And he was getting really close to the air ball court. There had to be a way to stop him. And the only thing I could think to do right then was to throw something at him. Anything. Anything that would make him stop.

I picked up the first thing I saw. The rock was cold and heavy in my hand, and taking only a split second to aim, I flung it at him. He went down even heavier than my rock, and I was sure he was out.

**Bedhead: Poor Zuko.**

**Squaw: CLIFFY!**

**Bedhead: Hardly. And anyway, the next chapter will be on in two days. That's not too long to wait.**

**Squaw: chyeah! Keeping up with our goals! I feel hot.**

**Bedhead: But Katara can't say it?? Never mind. Please review. We got a ton of hits for the last two chapters but not nearly enough reviews to account for even half of them. Seriously; I review every story I read. What about you, Squaw?**

**Squaw: I** **do not. But you, Reader, should. \**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

"Zuko, are you alright?" I whimpered, my voice shaking so badly I wasn't sure he could understand me.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"I - oh, nothing important. Just; yeah. So are you ok?" Maybe if I walked away now, he'd forget this was my fault by morning...

"Katara?" grunted Zuko, who was obviously in pain.

"What?"

"My head hurts." His golden eyes closed and a sickening wave of panic washed over me. What had I done? Only an hour before, I'd wanted him to leave. Then, when he actually tried to, I forced him to stay. What if Aang found out? Or Sokka? Or anyone, for that matter? I'd be kicked out of the group; probably sent away to some uncharted island inhabited by cannibals, or worse - they'd send me back to Gran-Gran.

With this new fear rattling angrily around in my head, I decided I had to do something about this. Zuko couldn't be left outside. Someone could find him. Wishing he was conscious and could move himself, I grabbed his muscular white arms and tried to drag him toward the temple. He was heavy, though, and I couldn't move him. Not even a single inch.

Hollow silver moonlight hovered over the open temple grounds shedding just enough light for me to be able to see the Zuko and the clothes line with its ghostly-illuminated sheets rippling hauntingly in a warm evening breeze. The large cloth squares gave me an idea.

Taking care to move quietly, I pulled one of the almost-dry bed sheets down and laid it next to Zuko's unconscious frame. Rolling him onto it was a lot easier than trying to pull him had been.

I grabbed the four corners of the sheet and yanked them towards me. Just as the heavy bundle moved, though, the sound of footsteps interrupted the night silence.

"Katara? What are you doing?"

Aang's voice was the last thing I wanted to hear right then. I tossed the corners of the sheet aside and smiled nervously, stammering, "I was just, um, hauling in some...uh...pheasant-chickens I - er, caught for tomorrow's dinner."

Aang looked confused. "You hunt? Since when?"

"Oh, yeah, you know; it was just for today. I mean I knew how to hunt from before...uh, back when I was younger my dad taught Sokka and I, er...he taught me. Well, he didn't exactly teach me; I just watched him hunt and taught myself how...by uh, watching...but maybe I'll -"

"Um...it's ok. Just keep it quiet. You almost woke Appa up," interjected Aang, smiling sheepishly.

That had been close. Too close. I waited anxiously for Aang to go back inside, holding my breath the whole time and hoping Zuko wouldn't wake up until I got him somewhere safe. If I ever did.

There was a low groan from under the white fabric and I tensed up. Time was against me; I needed to move fast. Worrying the whole time that Zuko was coming to, I grabbed the sheet corners again and pulled them, trying harder than ever to move the prince. Once he was in the palace, it wasn't quite so hard - the floors there were smooth and he slid right across them. In fact, things were really looking up until I reached the stairs.

I knew I'd never be able to pull him up the steep flight of wooden steps. And even if I did, he'd surely be conscious by the time I got to the top. There had to be another way to hide him from the rest of the group. But how?

Sighing, I leaned against what I thought was a wall, only to find that it was a doorway. I fell hard on my back, doing everything I could to keep from crying out. Pretty soon, I felt fine again and decided to look around.

The space was small and filled with moldy wooden crates all stacked on top of each other and leaning menacingly towards the center of the little room. There was one small window near the ceiling which let in a tiny bit of light. I smiled. This would do perfectly.

As Zuko started to wake up, I pushed him into the cramped closet-like room, hiding him under a low shelf weighted heavily by what looked like bricks. Taking a brief moment to notice this curiosity, I shut the door, locking it securely and hiding the key, which I had found on top of one crate, in my pocket. Great hiding place.

The thought of spending a whole night with Zuko upset me a little, but I shrugged it off. This would give me plenty of time to think of a way to apologize later. And with this much time, I was sure to come up with a really great excuse. Maybe he'd even believe it.

**Bedhead: Me and Squaw fought about this chapter a lot (which is why nothing got posted for an entire week...). And out of all that fighting, it sort of ended up being mostly what I wanted and not much of what she wanted. I guess that means we have to do things her way next chapter.**

**Squaw: idk how this is really going to turn out, because my way won't work now with the end of this chapter. I'm not quite sure... You'll just all have to see next Monday when we post again.**

**Bedhead: Yeah, we've changed our posting schedule from Monday Wednesday Friday to just Monday Friday, which should give you guys a little more time to read and REVIEW...cough...hint...REVIEW...**

**Squaw: Yea... review!!**

**Bedhead: And Squaw, if your way doesn't work out, I promise I'll make my way totally work awesomely. lol jk I'm sure it'll work. REVIEW!!**

**Squaw: review.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

As soon as I woke up, a flood of memories from the previous night rushed into my groggy mind. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms out above me and looking around.

"Finally," a voice sneered. I assumed it was Zuko's, but was too tired to really be sure. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Why didn't you leave?" I yawned. Zuko kicked at something and shrugged.

"I can't find the key. We're locked in."

I remembered now. The key was in my pocket. "Here." I fished it out and handed it up to him. Without saying a word, he left. I wanted to go after him; tell him I was sorry. Maybe find out if he was mad at me. If I was lucky, he didn't know I was the one who threw the rock, although he'd have to be pretty stupid not to know. I had been the only one out there with him, after all.

But I didn't stop him. I'd controlled him enough for a while; and besides, Aang and the others were counting on me to make their breakfast. Zuko could wait. Stiffly I stood up and walked out into the kitchen, not surprised to see that no one else was awake. Mornings here were usually pretty quiet.

I dizzily made my way around the bare kitchen. It didn't seem like there was much of anything to make this morning. That's when it occurred to me: I didn't _have _make anything. I didn't have to make breakfast. It wasn't necessarily my responsibility. I had just done it in the past, but it's not like I would get punished for not doing it. As a matter of fact, I was really tired. I'd stayed up later than everyone, so why should I be the first one up? Well, besides Zuko. But still, it wasn't fair.

With my new-found freedom I felt suddenly perfectly happy to just go back to bed. So that's what I did.

A wild storm was raging just on the horizon. Or, a little further than the horizon. Just out of reach. I guess most people would have thought that was nice, being far away from the storm. But not me. I wanted to be there. In the storm. Right in the wildest spot. Somewhere chaotic. Somewhere where I didn't have to be in charge; where I didn't know how things would turn out. To loose control. That would be incredible.

But I couldn't possibly get there. It was too far, and not like me. The gang would miss me. And I had breakfast to make, anyway.

I was disappointed, but gathered myself and went inside to see Zuko making breakfast. That was a shock. Zuko had never contributed before.

"Katara, go. See the storm. I want you to. I can handle breakfast, just go. Go now," he stated pleasantly, cheerfully. Something so genuinely sweet was in his voice that I couldn't say no.

Without a word I ran to the storm. I ran as fast as I could, giving this moment one hundred percent of my attention and one hundred percent of my energy. I breathed steadily. In my nose, out my mouth. I forced every bit of power from those breaths into my feet to carry me closer. I pushed myself. Further, further. Faster, faster.

Before I knew it I was in the storm, at what felt like the wildest part. The wind was howling and swirling about me. Black storm clouds were towering high above me. Rain was pouring strait down, somehow too powerful for the wind to control, or force in a certain direction.

Energy was bouncing off everything. Everything was pulsing and moving. To be in the middle of this was so astonishing; such an honor.

I basked in the glory for a few minutes, until my body suddenly felt weak and cold. Cold. It was so cold. And I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't get warm. Everything suddenly went blue and dark and scary. The wind, the rain, everything was getting colder and colder. I felt like I was going to die.

Warmth! What a nice thing. So dry, and pleasant, and perfect. Warm air was suddenly embracing me and forcing every bit of cold out of my body. I opened my eyes to see the provider of my new blessing.

Zuko?!

It was morning, then. It was morning and I was awake, left to ponder my curious dream.

I stumbled out of my bed and into the hallway to find Aang.

"Hey, sleepy head!" The airbender greeted in an amazingly loud voice considering how early in the morning it was.

"Hi."

"Guess what!" Now that was just not fair; he was practically yelling.

"Hmm," I groaned, not particularly in the mood to "guess."

"Your just in time for breakfast!"

"Who made breakfast?"

"Zuko - well, sort of. He made this stuff called...juke?"

Zuko?! Making breakfast?! Making juke?! "What's juke?"

**Squaw: Yay! I wrote this whole chapter, basically! For once! Bedhead usually writes 'em!**

**Bedhead: Yeah...I wrote the very beginning...first few paragraphs...but it's true. I did write pretty much every other chapter. Sorry this chapter was late, by the way. Squaw wouldn't cooperate at first, then I gave up.**

**Squaw: Dude?! You were the one not cooperating!**

**Bedhead: Excuse me?! I always cooperate. Usually. If I remember correctly, you're the one who was being all hissy because the last chapter didn't end how you wanted it to.**

**Squaw: Of course it didn't end how I wanted it to! You saw my ending for the last chapter and totally changed it! It's a miracle you're even letting me have this chapter!**

**Bedhead: Oh my gosh, you're typing is frustrating me. Ew...was that a bug? Ew. And I didn't change your chapter at all. I wrote a new one. I started from scratch. :)**

**Squaw: Well at least I don't have just ever so horrible hair! I see why your name is Bedhead! :(**

**Bedhead: Urgh...stop typing my name...and my hair is great. lol ever so christian...lol...**

**Squaw: INSIDE JOKE!!**

**Bedhead: We got only about two reviews last chapter, by the way. tear. Hoping to do a little better this time...HINT...**

**review. REVIEW. review.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

"This juke is delicious, Zuko." Aang always had to be a suck up.

"Thanks." Surprisingly, Zuko sounded honest. What a turn off. Not that I was even considering Zuko as a potential boyfriend; not enough to be turned on or off...nice Zuko was just unattractive, that was all.

"Yeah...you did alright for yourself, Fireboy," Toph smirked, but she sounded genuine.

"Thank you." I detected a little sarcasm, but I don't think the gang caught on.

"This better not be poisoned," Sokka warned, but he didn't seemed too concerned as he was gulping the juke down by the gallon.

The gang collectively turned towards me. And I didn't have the slightest idea why. Did I have something on my face? Were they mad at me for not making breakfast?

"Uh...what?" I asked awkwardly.

The gang suddenly returned their gazes to the food. I was confused. "Guys?"

"What do you think of your breakfast, Katara?" Aang questioned, while awkwardly staring into his own.

"It's good..." I didn't get why they wouldn't just tell me what they wanted from me. Asking me about the food wouldn't distract me. "So, what did you want?"

"Nothing anymore..." The cold glances I was getting from Aang and Sokka convinced me I'd lost my appetite. Obviously no one wanted me here.

"I'm not that hungry. Excuse me." I pushed my chair in, ignoring the loud screeching sound the legs made as they scraped across the hard floor, and walked briskly to my room. The one safe place left in the house; the only place I could go without being bothered by everyone else.

I flopped over backwards on my bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. It was really dusty and spider-webby. Gross. If it wasn't so high I would've cleaned it. Maybe Aang would help me; he was an airbender, after all.

That reminded me - Aang was mad at me. Everyone seemed to be. But why? I hadn't done anything to them. Only Zuko had a good reason to be angry, and I was pretty sure he'd gotten over the whole rock thing.

Zuko...I wondered distantly why he'd been in my dream. What had that dream even meant? Probably nothing. I liked the rain. That was enough of a reason to dream about it. But I didn't like Zuko...or did I? After all, it could've been anyone who saved me from the coldness, but it had been him. Why? Maybe I did like him. How could you even tell if you really liked someone? I wasn't sure. But hadn't I liked anyone in the past?

Jet, maybe. Definitely. I'd liked Jet a lot.

I was startled to realize that I felt the same thing for Zuko that I had for Jet. Sort of. It had been a lot more intense with Jet. Or had it? Maybe it had just been too long since I liked anyone. Maybe I was confusing the feeling of plain old ordinary acceptance with actually liking him. As more than just a friend.

But I didn't like Zuko. I couldn't. He was a member of the group; that would be weird. Too weird for the other members of the group. And he obviously didn't like me. He had no reason to. I had been so mean to him; he probably really hated me. I deserved it.

What was there to even like about Zuko? He was pretty good looking - _very_ good looking - but he was really inconsiderate and kind of mean. On the other hand, he'd been through so much, and he was still making an effort to find his place in the world. Sometimes he was respectful, usually I guess, but he was so aggressive. Even if he was being calm now, I'd seen him a lot over the last year and he definitely had a major temper problem. But that aggressiveness was actually really appealing. Not safe, though. He still wasn't completely trustworthy. But I had a feeling that he could still prove himself. He hadn't even been with us for too long.

That's when I realized: I liked Zuko. A lot. And as way more than just a friend.

**Bedhead: In like with...oh my gosh Squaw lol. Squaw really wanted to say in the last line (instead of "I liked Zuko") "I was **_**in like**_** with Zuko." Which is really dumb. No one says that, Squaw.**

**Squaw: Lucy Campden does! Does anyone remember that episode but me?!**

**Bedhead: I don't. But either way, I'd like to point out that besides that "in like" thing we totally agreed on like everything in this chapter. Not a single real fight. Yay us! lol**

**Squaw: :D**

**Bedhead: We got like no reviews (that's a lie...I think it was three...) for the last chapter. And it's bumming me out. PLEASE REVIEW THE FREAKIN STORY. Please.**

**Squaw: Word.**

**Bedhead: Yeah...next chapter should (no; will) be up on Monday. Please someone review this chapter, and if you haven't gotten the chance to review the last, PLEASE DO. :)**

**Squaw: I agree.**

**Bedhead: By the way - I put on the first chapter of my new story, **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_**, today. Please check it out; it starts out a tiny bit slow but it's a really cool story and I think you'll probably like it. And yes, I am shamelessly advertising my new story in an author's note for this one...**

**Just remember:**

_**The Sun Sets in the West**_

**by Lost Whispers (Bedhead...)**

**Squaw: Yeah; it's really good! XP readreadread and review...both of them**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, Aang, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I entered Aang's room later that day.

"Sure, Katara. Shoot," replied Aang with a large grin.

"You know, we're really good friends, and I feel like I can tell you anything," I began, twisting my fingers anxiously around.

"Oh, yeah! So...you look kind of nervous. Have a seat." He moved closer towards the wall and motioned for me to sit next to him on his bed.

"Thanks. And you're right; I am kind of nervous and I need to tell you something. It's kind of embarrassing."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this guy. He's really tall and strong, and has the dreamiest eyes. He's such a deep thinker, too. He just has so much of a history; the only problem is, I'm really not sure if he likes me. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's not interested at all."

"I think I know who you're talking about," smiled Aang in a confident sort of way that made his eyebrows jump.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and he's _definitely _been sending some serious man-signals. Believe me; I know men. As a matter of fact, I happen to be one of the tallest, strongest, dreamy-eyedest, deep thinkingest, most historical men around, if you were wondering. And by the way, the guy you're talking about? I think he's quite a catch."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, wondering if it was really that obvious that I liked Zuko. And if it was that obvious, why had I only just figured it out?

"Yeah, definitely." Aang looked really happy and, as if to prove it, he winked gleefully at me.

"Wow, Aang. Thanks. I'm really glad we had this talk. I think I'll tell Zuko how I feel."

Aang's face wilted. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, yeah! You said he really liked me." I was confused. Just a second ago, Aang had been really excited about it. Now he was trying to convince me to back out.

"Zuko's kind of shy around girls. Why don't you let me tell him? He'd probably be more comfortable that way."

"Well, sure. If you think that's best...?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll have it done ASAP."

"Thanks, Aang...you're a good friend."

"Yep, we're friends. Just good friends."

I felt like Aang was hinting at something, but he was being so vague I couldn't really tell.

**Bedhead: I feel like there should've been more closure to this chapter. It just feels a little...unresolved to me. Like, if I stopped reading here (like all of you guys are, until Friday when we post next) I would think it was a weird sentence to end on...**

**Squaw: You just have no good writing skills. This was a perfect place to end. I'm sure our readers agree.**

**Bedhead: If you agree with Squaw (or me...even better!!) please review and tell us! Review anyway, though...and what are you talking about, no good writing skills? I wrote the first few chapters almost all by myself. And I'm the one who's actively updating my writing here; constantly putting on new one-shots and all. Which reminds me, check out my new Avatar story **_**The Sun Sets in the West.**_** No good writing skills. Hmph.**

**Squaw: That story is pretty bad .**

**Bedhead: That was smooth, Squaw...real smooth...**

**Squaw: Hey girl hey! **

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

I pulled a mud-caked pair of Sokka's pants out of the laundry basket and shook them out

over the cool, gurgling waters of the creek. With smooth, deliberate motions I lifted the sparkling fluid up, wrapped it around the dark fabric, and let it fall back into the rushing stream, sighing and pushing the cloth under the surface of the water. It felt good, watching the mud float silently away, leaving only the billowing indigo material behind to circle around my hands.

As I finished washing away the dirt, I found myself thinking of Zuko. Had Aang told him yet? Was he even going to? And what had Aang been trying to say when we'd been talking earlier? _"We're friends. Just good friends."_ What was that supposed to mean? I already knew we were friends. But I had no time to worry about that. It had been hours since we'd talked and I was getting nervous. Aang had probably talked to Zuko by now, so why hadn't Zuko come to talk to me?

"Katara."

"Wahhh!" Zuko had surprised me. Oh no; what did he want? "Oh, Zuko...it's just - you."

"Yeah. Can I have those?"

"Those what? What do you want?"

"Those pants. Someone's visiting and I want to look presentable."

"Who's visiting?" I asked nervously. What if it was a girl? Maybe he was trying to discourage my romantic ideas.

"My uncle. I haven't seen him in a while, but he sent me a letter and he's coming to see me. And you guys, too, I guess."

"So...you want to impress him by rewearing your pants?"

"They were never dirty. You just took them."

"You already wore them, though. They were dirty."

"No, they weren't. Just because I wore them doesn't mean they need to be washed right away."

That was gross. Who rewore clothing? "Well, alright..."

I drew the water out of the pants, wondering when I'd even picked them up, and handed them to him.

"Thank you." He trudged away and I closed my eyes and sighed. That had been close. I was lucky Aang hadn't talked to him yet.

I leaned down to pick up the heavy laundry basket which was now full of wet, newly-washed clothes. The bottom of the whicker basket sagged slightly with the burden of its contents and tiny drops of water fell silently from it to the parched brown earth. Grunting slightly at the weight of the laundry, I walked slowly over to the clothesline. It was swaying gently in a mid-day breeze, recently stripped of the sheets that had been hanging on it the night before.

It was a beautiful warm day and I let the basket thump to the ground, smiling contentedly at the chorus of little birds all singing sweetly against the sound of the wind rustling through the leafy trees. Surely by now Aang had gotten the chance to talk to Zuko, but I decided not to let that thought ruin the beautiful moment. What was the worst that could even happen? He could not like me. But I'd lived with that so far in my life. No need to let things change now.

The idea of being secretive and careful about who you liked was stupid, anyways. Zuko never liked me. Just because he knew I liked him wouldn't change that fact. So if it changed nothing than why was I so worried about what Zuko would think? Our relationship would be the same. Or mostly the same at least. He might act awkward for a while but sooner or later he'd forget or stop caring. So when I really thought about it this wasn't too scary after all.

"Katara."

"Mhm." This time Zuko didn't catch me off guard and I didn't mind talking to him.

"These pants have a stain. I didn't notice before but I can't wear them now."

"Well, I'm not washing anything new until tomorrow. That's just how things work around here. If you want them clean go wash them yourself."

"I don't know how."

"Well, that's not my fault. Look, go ask Sokka. Maybe he has something you can wear." The thought of Zuko wearing Sokka's pants amused me and I smiled.

"What are you so happy about? This is bad. What am I supposed to tell my uncle?" He seemed frustrated; that was kind of amusing, too.

"Just go talk to Sokka. He'll help you."

"Sokka doesn't like me."

How old was he; sixteen? Seventeen, maybe? Definitely too old to be complaining that Sokka didn't like him. "Sure he does."

"No, he doesn't. He's nice to me, but he doesn't like me. It's the same with everyone here. Well, almost everyone..."

"Who's different?"

"You and Toph. Toph doesn't seem like she really cares that I'm here, and you pretty openly hate me."

He obviously hadn't talked to Aang yet. "I don't hate you. Who told you I did?"

"No one...they don't have to. I can tell."

"Well, I don't hate you. And neither do Sokka or Aang. I don't think Aang hates anyone, actually."

"Maybe." He turned to walk away, then stopped. "Could you please wash them?"

"Give 'um here," I sighed, smiling again. He tossed them over and I abandoned the rest of the wet clothes that needed to be hung.

"Do you need any help with these?" asked Zuko suddenly, motioning towards the laundry.

"No, I can take care of it. And how is it that you can hang clothes, but you can't wash them?"

"Hanging them doesn't look that hard."

"Oh really? Well, then, maybe I do need some help." I couldn't help but smirk as I left him with the soaked clothes. This would be good.

I never found the "stain" Zuko had referred to, but washed his pants either way, making sure he had plenty of time to get tangled in the laundry. Pulling his pants out of the water where they'd been soaking, I walked energetically back to the clothesline, expecting to see Zuko tied up in a mess of shirts and sheets. I was kind of looking forward to pulling him out; it'd be something to hold over him in later days. To my surprise, though, he wasn't there.

And what was there surprised me even more. All of the clothes I'd been expecting him to be caught in were hung neatly on the line, billowing softly in a sweet afternoon breeze. Had he really done that all by himself?

I shrugged it off after a minute and took a step towards the temple, but tripped over something. My eyes scanned the rough ground for whatever it was that I had tripped on, but I could only see a rock. Wait..._the_ rock. The rock I had hit Zuko with. Had he seen that? Did he even know what that was?

Worried he might find it, although I realized it was unlikely he'd think anything of it, I grabbed the heavy stone and threw it into the laundry basket. I could hide it later. The important thing was that Zuko never found that.

But what if he already had? What if he'd left because he was telling Aang and Sokka and Toph what I'd done? They'd be mad. I'd have to run away; make a new name for myself somewhere they couldn't find me. Fire Nation, maybe? But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I could still stop him - I just had to find him. If only I knew how long he'd been gone...

I ran to the temple, pushing past the slightly open back door and skipping up the stairs two at a time. His room was near the end of the hall; if he was in there, then I was going to make it!

But he wasn't there, I realized with horror when I flung open the door. No one was.

Then, I heard something - voices - coming from Aang's room. No; Zuko was already there! Being as quiet as I could, I snuck along the wall until I reached the airbender's door. It was closed, but I could hear right through it when I pressed my ear against the cold, uneven wood.

"Are you sure?" said Zuko, who sounded really far away.

"Yeah, she just told me this morning. She made it really obvious." Aang? He sounded upset. Oh no; Zuko must have said he didn't like me. And Aang knew. What a good friend; never wanted me to get hurt.

"I...I don't understand." Zuko sounded way closer now; he must've been pacing.

"Me neither..."

"What?"

"No, um, I mean - Katara just doesn't...I don't know. I kinda thought she hated you, is all."

"Yeah, I did too. But...but she has been a little...weird...around me lately, I guess."

"She's not weird," snapped Aang. Why was he getting so defensive?

"Wow, Aang, calm down. I didn't mean any-"

"No, listen. Things were going really good until you came here. Katara and I were getting to be really close; I thought it was actually gonna work out. But then here you come, messing everything up. I just...I can't believe I lost her to y- y- y-" Was Aang crying? He sounded really sad; I hadn't meant for him to be sad. But what did he mean we were getting really close? We'd always been. We were best friends.

Unless - unless Aang thought...no, that was stupid. Ew. Me and Aang. I laughed out loud at the thought, and suddenly the room I was listening in on fell silent. Shoot. I had to get out of there.

Taking care to stay quiet, I tip-toed away from the door, biting my lip and slipping into my own room. Maybe they didn't know it was me.

But they probably did. And if that was true, I had to hurry if I wanted to get packed and moved to the Fire Nation before anyone did anything about my eavesdropping...

Now where could I find a suitcase?

**Bedhead: I ended this chapter. Squaw and I both worked on the beginning...then it all got shifted back to me, but it's cool. This chapter turned out great. I think. :)**

**Squaw: I'm watching America's Best Dance Crew!! Yea! And the chapter ends cool. LOL Fire Nation. Hahahhah**

**Bedhead: I had to nag Squaw to say the chapter ended cool...she's really distracted by ABDC so this time I'm going to talk to my little sister Hannah instead of Squaw. Hannah does not have a nickname. tear**

**Hannah: Helloo...**

**Bedhead: Hannah is a little shy today...Hannah, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Hannah: Well, I would've liked it, but I only got to hear the end. And I am certainly not shy!**

**Bedhead: lol sorry. And, er...end of chapter...well, that was my favorite part anyway. DEATH TO KATAANG!!**

**Hannah: Poor Aang, but I hate Kataang just the same.**

**Bedhead: Our whole family is basically made up of Zutara-obsessed Kataang-racists; DON'T JUDGE... TT ...you know you're the same way...**

**Hannah: DOWN WITH KATAANG!! GO ZUTARA!!**

**Bedhead: That's not to discourage Kataang-lovers from reading...but, then again, I doubt we have many Kataang shippers reading considering it says the story's Zutara in the summary...please correct me if I'm wrong??**

**Hannah: Have you guys been reading **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** a.k.a. THE BEST STORY EVAH?!**

**Bedhead: Why thank you, Hannah. bows Yes, I updated today. Please read that and review this...and that...reviews desperately wanted...for both...**

**Hannah: REVIEW!!**

**Bedhead: REVIEW!! And, thank you my wee little co-writer (for this chapter...), Hannah. Everyone, let's have some kudos for Hannah, the brave child willing to work with me. It's tough. I would know. ;) So, PLEASE REVIEW!! And thank you Hannah. :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

"...and I've been referring to him as a boy all this time, but it's very possible he was a girl. Er, she...it might have been a...mix? Are animals like that? Either way, I sure do miss that little guy. The other night, I had a dream about him. This time he was the one stuck in the dirt and I was getting ready to eat him when..." Sokka had been rambling about Foofoocuddlypoops all through the meal, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was focused on Aang's head. It was reflecting the light really weird; sort of glowing, but not like it did when he was in the Avatar state. The light was just flashing off of his shiny bald head...

"That's enough, Sokka. No one really cares," interrupted Toph.

"Fine." Sokka shut up, stuffing his face with noodles.

"So Zuko, you're awfully quiet today," stated Aang accusingly. "Is something wrong?"

"I just don't have much to say."

I tore my gaze from Aang's forehead and stared down at my food.

"Does it have something to do with a 'special lady?'" Aang snarled.

"No."

I could feel my face turning red and I tried to lower my head just a little more. What was Aang doing? "Excuse me," I grunted as I left the table. No one seemed to notice.

I slammed my door and collapsed onto my bed. Why was Aang mad at me? I hadn't done anything to him. And I hadn't forced him to talk to Zuko. I would've done it myself, but he volunteered. That wasn't my fault.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shy but forceful knock on my door. "Come in," I called welcomingly.

But the door didn't open.

"Come in," I invited again, this time a bit louder.

The doorknob turned slowly, but then stopped and snapped back into its normal position. I sighed in frustration and got up, opening the door to see Zuko. "I, um...I wasn't sure if you said 'come in' or 'coming'..." he defended briskly. He looked really nervous, but at the same time he was even more handsome than usual.

"Oh, it's fine. Do you want to come in?" I asked softly.

"Uh...what?"

I was confused. Hadn't he wanted to come in a second ago? "What?"

"I don't know what you're saying."

Maybe it was time I re-evaluated why I liked this guy. "I was just asking if you wanted to come in. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"N- no, Katara, not for the reason you think. Or what I think you think..."

What was I thinking? "What?"

"I really don't want to take advantage of you. I just wanted to talk; not...not do anything in your room. If you know what I mean."

"No, no we don't have to do anything like that! I don't even want to do anything. I mean I want to do something; I want to talk. If you want to talk. But just talk. Nothing else."

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's exactly what I want, too. So...can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." I led him into my room and searched for somewhere for him to sit. We couldn't both sit on my bed. That would be awkward after our previous conversation. So I sat on the floor and patted the floor next to me. Zuko sat down stiffly.

"I wanted to talk to you," he began.

"Go ahead."

"I was talking to Aang earlier and he said some interesting things."

"Yeah that Aang, he's a real card. So fascinating," I blurted out.

"I guess. Anyway, he said some things...about you. And me. He has this weird idea that you might..." There was a long pause as if he was trying to extend my suffering. Finally, he finished, "...like me or something?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny it, but I definitely didn't want to admit it was true. How embarrassing.

"So...is it true?"

I shook my head, too confused to answer, and left.

It was still broad daylight since we'd just finished lunch, and I was having trouble finding a place to go where Zuko couldn't find me. I didn't want to talk to him. Not ever, ever again. How stupid was I that I'd thought things could work between us? But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I found somewhere to hide.

Far behind the temple were some trees, a scrawny example of the forests that used to cover the land around the temple. I wandered as far as I could into the pathetic bunch of timber until I couldn't see the temple anymore, then pulled myself up onto a low branch. I shouldn't have ever told Aang anything. I should've kept it all to myself and tried to convince myself I didn't like him. And I really should've ignored when Zuko knocked on my door.

As I thought about this, getting angrier and angrier at how foolish I'd been, I heard footsteps. Of course; I couldn't ever seem to get any alone time thanks to the people I was traveling with.

Since I really didn't care who it was, I didn't turn around. Just sat still; staring past the spindly brown tree trunks that were all around me.

"Katara?" Not him again. Now I wished I'd run - run away as soon as I'd heard those footsteps. Just one more mistake I could add to the list.

"Katara, listen. I just want to know if it's true. Please, talk to me."

Talk to him. Yeah right. I'd done enough talking for one day.

"No matter what you say, it's not going to change anything. We can still be friends."

He thought we were friends? I'd nearly killed him with a rock the other night. If anything, I was a really awful friend.

"Come on, Katara, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" I hissed, still keeping my gaze fixed on the trees. "Like you said, nothing I say is going to change anything."

"No, that's not what I meant. Things don't have to be...awkward...like this. That's all I was talking about." There was a sense of urgency in his voice that I found really comforting; did he really want to be friends that badly?

"Zuko, it doesn't matter. Just think whatever you want to; I don't care."

"I want you to care, though. And it does matter. To you, at least."

Angrily I jumped down from my perch in the tree and walked away again. So it only mattered to me? At least now he was being honest. But I would've preferred it if he'd lied.

"Stop. You can't just keep ignoring me."

"You want to bet?"

Just when I thought I was out of reach, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His grasp was firm, but so gentle; and despite myself, I stopped walking. "What do you want from me?" I snapped, pulling free of him.

"I just want to know if you think of me as anything more than...you know...a friend."

"Do you like me as anything more than a friend?"

"I hardly know you, but I -"

"Then forget it. Pretend Aang never said anything."

"No, Katara. Let me finish. I may hardly know you, _but_ I still want to get to know you better. We have...potential."

I turned around and walked back toward the temple, smiling. This time Zuko didn't follow me.

Because finally, I think he'd figured it out.

**Bedhead: I'm Katara...**

**Squaw: I'm Zuko...**

**Katara: (pets floor) This is my friend, Florence.**

**Zuko: (sits down on Florence the floor)**

**Katara: NOOO!! Get off of Florence!!**

**Zuko: What? Why?**

**Katara: Florence is my friend, and you two hardly know each other. Get off of him!**

**Zuko: What are you talking about?**

**Katara: He doesn't like having your butt in his face!**

**Zuko: Huh...**

**Bedhead: Sorry. That was awesome, Squaw.**

**Squaw: Katara "pet" the floor in this story and I thought we should write pet and Bedhead thought we should write pat. But yea... long story.**

**Bedhead: No, it's really not. You just told the whole thing in one poorly constructed sentence. And she patted it, not petted it. I was right. BY THE WAY: Good job avatard05 for finding the typo in Chapter 6.**

**Where it should've said the floor of the **_**temple**_** was smooth and whatever, it ended up saying the floor of the **_**palace**_** was smooth and so, avatard05, you are the winner of the CHAPTER 6 TYPO CHALLENGE!! Kudos.**

**Squaw: CHAPTER CHALLENGE!! THAT WORD WIGGLE WAS MY IDEA!**

**Bedead: Squaw, I hate you. Remember to take it off caps lock next time. :) This chapter was late being posted (if anyone was wondering) because Squaw and I put it off til the last minute and then got in a huge fight before we could write it. It's written now, though, and next chapter will be posted on Friday. Like always.**

**Squaw: Bedhead always abandons me for Hannah so I'd like to point out I had some good reasons for the fight. Well not that I started it, no one really did... And has anyone read The Sun Sets in the West? Its pretty fancy.**

**Bedhead: Why thank you, Squaw dear. And yeah, The Sun Sets in the West is going to be awesome...I think only like two chapters are posted but there's eight written and eventually it really does get interesting; I swear.**

**Squaw: Haha! I thought you were going to write The **_**Slut **_**Sets in the West!**

**Bedhead: Yeah...haha...?? So, we have kind of crippled Zutara in this chapter, but I can promise you the story isn't **_**nearly**_** over yet, so please don't kill us yet. :) It's going to be awesome and OMGOSH Squaw and I have the COOLEST ending EVER planned out!! I'm so excited!! But the story is only about halfway done; maybe a little less. So keep reading, and remember to REVIEW!!**

**Squaw: REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Potential. What did that mean? Potential to be friends? Potential to be more than friends? Potential to forget anything had ever happened? I kind of hoped it would be the latter. The whole situation was humiliating. Why had I ever told Aang? Had I really thought it would improve my chances with Zuko?

And now it was almost time for dinner, and I had no meat. Last night, I'd told Aang I was getting meat for dinner tonight. But I had nothing. And Aang would ask about it. And I'd embarrass myself for what felt like the millionth time since Zuko came.

While I tried to think of some way to get out of cooking dinner, Sokka walked in. He never knocked. I'd learned not to care. "What is it, Sokka?" I asked irritably.

"Zuko's gone missing. I wanted to make sure you hadn't gone with him. I heard about you two and your little fling."

"What?"

"Yeah, Aang told me all about you two. I know all the details."

"No, no, not that. What do you mean Zuko's gone missing?"

"Oh, yeah. Nobody can find him. No real loss; we were just concerned you might be gone, too. We need someone to make our meals, you know?"

I ran out of my room, ignoring Sokka while he called out, "No, Katara, wait! I wasn't serious about the meal thing!" Where could Zuko have gone? I thought things had been going really well. As well as they could, at least, considering the circumstances. But it didn't matter what I thought now. I had to find Zuko.

I had no idea where to look, though. It would help if I at least knew why he had left. But I didn't. Which meant he could be anywhere; and the temple itself was huge, not to mention all the land around it. I'd never find him.

I started with the obvious. I checked every room that we used on a regular basis to make sure the gang hadn't just made a mistake. They hadn't; he was nowhere to be found.

What other rooms were there that Zuko would know about? He had plenty of time during the day to poke around the old place; maybe he knew where everything was. I hated the idea that I might have to check every single room in the temple, but I was willing to do that for Zuko.

I went downstairs to begin searching the ancient building, but before I even had the chance to start, I noticed that the door to the closet at the bottom of the stairs was open. Just a little; like someone had intended to shut it but was too distracted to actually make sure it closed. I could've been jumping to conclusions, but it made sense to me.

That's when I remembered: That closet was the same one I'd hidden Zuko in last night. Zuko would definitely know about it. And since the rest of the gang, minus me, wouldn't, it'd be a great place to go if he'd wanted to be alone or something. I was sure that was where he was.

I pushed the door open completely and poked my head in. "Zuko?" I called softly, "Are you in here?"

No reply.

"Zuko? It's me, Katara. Everyone's looking for you." I advanced into the large, cluttered closet. It was dark, but in the corner I could just barely make out a figure. Certainly it was Zuko. "Zuko?" I moved farther into the room; closer to the person.

"Uh, yes it's me, you got me," Zuko's voice floated out from the corner. It sounded nervous and crackly, but still smooth and beautiful, as usual.

"Zuko? What are you doing in here?"

"I- uhh, I don't know." Zuko walked forward into a shaft of light. He looked amazing, like always.

"We're all looking for you, why would you be in here?"

"Honestly..." He paused.

"What?"

"I just came here to... I don't know, clear my head..."

What did he have to think about? He wasn't the one who completely humiliated himself. He didn't hurt his chances with the only person he wanted to be with. He wasn't feeling things he wasn't supposed to feel towards someone he shouldn't trust. He didn't have any problems. At least no important ones.

"Uh, I, just, I come here sometimes to clear my head. Sorry, to scare you guys. I'll leave."

Well, I wasn't exactly scared...but maybe Zuko did have things to worry about. He had gone through quite a bit.

"We can just leave if you want to. Er, not together, if you don't want to. We can leave separately. If you want. Or we could leave together. Or we both could stay here. Or I could stay here and you could leave. Or I could leave and you stay here. Really. Whatever you want."

We could both stay here. That was true. What would we talk about? Would we talk or just "think?" Would it be a date? Well, of course it wouldn't be a date, but it would be something. It would be another instance. Another situation for him to think about when he thought of me. Did he ever even think of me?

"Katara...what are you thinking?"

"I...I want to stay. I want to stay here."

"Oh. Oh yeah, that would be fine. I'll just go-"

"No. You can stay. We can both stay. We can think together." I smiled, but I wasn't sure if he saw. "If you want to..."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool." I came over to him so we were both in the light. Right next to each other. How it was supposed to be.

"Do you want to...sit?"

"Sit? Oh, yeah, sit." I sat down awkwardly. That was pathetic.

"I know it's a little stupid, but...it's nice here. It's quiet." He smiled.

I didn't say anything. There were a lot of things I could've said, but none of them seemed right. It felt right to just look at him. At his eyes. Amber. What a nice color.

"I like to just escape sometimes. I did this back at the palace, too." He paused, as if to let me speak, but I didn't have anything to say. "The bathroom. It was the only place no one followed me at the palace." Nothing could ruin this moment.

"I get it. Sometimes, you just have to get away from life to think about life." I looked right into his eyes, and I knew he understood exactly what I was saying.

"Yeah."

He had been through so much more than I had given him credit for. He was better than I thought. He wasn't just better. He was the best. He was perfect. This moment was perfect. Even if we were in a storage closet. Even if this was Zuko's substitute for a bathroom. Even though I wasn't supposed to like him.

**Bedhead: Awww...I love Zutara!! And if Squaw had gotten her way, Zuko and Katara would've kissed at the end, but I thought that was way too soon after Zuko found out that Katara liked him. tear But I really wanted them to kiss, too...**

**And kudos to GSHNEKO who found chapter 10's typo. This time, instead of referring to the temple as the palace, I spelled my name wrong. That's right. I spelled Bedhead Bedead, so I guess I died last chapter...lol Good job GSHNEKO. You may now proceed toward the typo hall of fame with avatard05. :D**

**Squaw: Also kudos to me, for writing this whole chapter pretty much by myself.**

**Bedhead: That's not true. I was totally involved in the first half of the chapter.**

**Squaw: Good for you.**

**Bedhead: Yes, it is quite good. Next chapter on Monday; please read...I know we've been really late updating lately...been busy...babysitting, hanging out with people...being bored...**

**Squaw: I'm hungry...**

**Bedhead: Ok...and Squaw was supposed to tell ya'll to review this chapter, but I guess I'll take over because Squaw is...hungry...so REVIEW!!**

**By the way, congrats to sister Hannah who made a "knee person"...whatever that is...**

**Correction...knee people...**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

I stared out my open window breathing softly, slowly. The moon was glowing with a bright ivory that I couldn't help but stare at. And next to it, the stars seemed dim; washed out by the spectral splendor of the huge white orb illuminating the night.

I sat back a bit, inhaling as much of the warm, sweet evening air as my lungs could hold. It felt good - so pure and clean; untouched by the damaged world that it nurtured. And from somewhere outside, the calming, comfortingly monotonous chirping of crickets was twisting through the air, winding itself deep into the soothing scenery I was enjoying so much and blending perfectly with the gentle rustling of a light breeze through the sleepy treetops.

I laid down on my bed, not bothering to pull my blanket over me. The whole room was warm, and my mind began slowing down; my thoughts all blurring together in the sleep-inducing setting. This night was perfect...completely, wonderfully perfect...

"_Katara, no matter what happens, always remember I love you," whispered the bleeding figure lying in the snow._

"_Mom, no! I need you! We all do! Please, get back up; before they come back, Mom, you've got to get up," I sobbed while I pulled desperately at her arm._

"_No, Sweetheart. Stop crying; you'll upset your brother..." She winced and groaned a bit as she lifted her head to kiss my tear-stained cheek. "Here," she pulled off her betrothal necklace and held it out to me, "I want you to have this, so no matter where you go, you'll always have something to remember me by."_

"_Mom, stop; you're fine. Just come with me; I can help you. I -"_

"_Katara, go find your brother and your Gran-Gran and wait until your father comes for you. And honey, tell them..."_

_I dried my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop coming. "Come on, you can tell them. Come with me; please, you can tell them then."_

"_Darling, tell them...I love..." Her whispering stopped and her hand fell to the cold, red snow._

"_Mom?" I screamed, wishing her eyes would open; wishing she'd get back up. "Mom!"_

_Sokka's hand suddenly clamped onto my shaking shoulder. "Katara," he whimpered, "stop it. Just stop."_

"_No, Sokka! We've got to help her! We've got to -"_

"_Help who?" snickered Sokka as he brought one of my dad's war clubs down onto my head._

_I crumpled onto the ground, the whole world spinning...swirling around in front of me and I tried to make it stop..._

My eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright, gasping for breath as my fingers wrapped loosely around my neck, searching for the familiar blue band. As they twisted around it, I let out a shaky sigh of relief. What a horrible dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare...

I wanted to talk to someone. To leave this room and the emptiness it was choking me with. Drowsily I got out of bed, determined not to spend the rest of the night alone. Maybe Sokka was still awake. I just wanted to see Sokka.

I stumbled to the end of the hall and glanced down at the stairs. Sokka was sleeping downstairs because his sheets were being washed. And I had to see Sokka. So I lifted one foot and moved to go down the steep steps, but something stopped me. Wearily I turned around.

"What are you doing?" whispered Zuko hoarsely.

"I want to see Sokka..."

"You're hardly awake. Come on." He pushed me gently back to my room but when he opened the door, I hung back. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep there. Not alone. I want to see Sokka."

"Katara, he's sleeping. You should be, too. I should be...what are you even afraid of?"

"I...had a bad dream..."

"What happened?"

With sleep swimming in front of my eyes, I sat down on my bed and shrugged. "My mom was dying...again, and I couldn't help her. She was dying _again_ and I couldn't save her. And Sokka hit me..."

"Katara, you couldn't have done anything. Even if you could've healed then, she probably would've died. You can't blame yourself," promised Zuko.

"No, you don't get it. I could've helped her; she needed me and I let her down," I cried. "It's my fault. If I'd tried, she'd still be alive. But I didn't even try."

"It's not your fault. No matter how hard you tried, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. And it's already happened, anyway. There's no use dwelling on it. I couldn't have stopped - er, you couldn't have saved her."

"What?" I was tired; not in the mood to dwell on anything...but what could he have done? "What are you -"

"Just go back to bed."

I curled up under my blanket and watched him walk away; watched him abandon me in the room that was sure to kill me. "Zuko?"

He stopped and yawned. "What?"

"Can you stay here?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Katara, you'll be fine by yourself."

"Please."

"Fine..." He sat down next to the door and crossed his arms, letting his head fall onto his chest. I knew he wasn't going to stay; he'd be gone the minute he thought I was asleep. But he was here now; someone was. I wasn't alone anymore...I wasn't alone...

"_Okay, truth or dare?" I demanded, trying to sound dramatic._

"_Uhh...truth," Zuko replied between snickers._

"_Okay, um, what's your favorite thing about being in our group?"_

"_Hmm, well that's a real secret. You can just ask me that, you know. No need for truth or dare."_

"_Oh, I think someone's avoiding the question," I mocked._

_He chuckled. "Okay, okay. My favorite thing about being in your group is being around you guys. Having real friends. It's nice. And you. I like having a girlfriend. Well, I mean, I like you. I like us. I love you. I love us; this." _

_What an incredible thing to say. Zuko knew all the right things to say. Zuko was perfect._

_We kissed. A perfect kiss._

"_Thank you."_

_He shot me a cocky smile. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Do you remember when we first came here?" I asked, changing the direction of the conversation. That would have been awkward only a week ago. But not now. I couldn't embarrass myself in front of Zuko anymore. We knew each other inside and out._

"_Yes, I was 'lost' and you came to find me. We sat in here for a long time. That's when I knew we had chemistry."_

"_That's exactly right."_

_He looked at me for a long time. And I looked back. But we weren't really looking at each other. More like into each other. I could tell just by looking at him what sort of mood he was in, or if he was lying, or if he needed something to change. And it was the same both ways._

"Katara, Katara!" Zuko practically screamed in my ear.

"What, what is it? I'm up!"

"Sokka told me to wake you up. He says he's hungry."

What a stupid reason. "Oh, alright. Give me a few minutes. I'll be right down."

"Okay." Zuko left.

What a dream.

What a horrible dream. What would bring on such a terrible dream? What was I thinking about that made me so receptive to such inappropriate dreams?What had happened before I went to bed?

That's when it hit me. The events of last night. My first dream. Zuko. Oh no! What would Zuko think of me now? Being so immature, so weak?Needing him to sleep in my room; what kind of girl was I? What kind of girl did he think I was? And that dream! That appalling dream. What would he think of me if he ever found out about that dream? Just because I liked him and he sort of liked me didn't mean we were going to be playing truth or dare in the storage room anytime soon. It didn't mean we loved each other. It didn't mean we would ever kiss each other.

Maybe I was just remembering the dream wrong. Maybe it never even happened. I wouldn't think about it. I wouldn't remember it.

**Bedhead: I think this chapter turned out really well. Besides the fact that you, Squaw, completely gutted the first half of the chapter...more like the first two-thirds...it ended nicely. And both of us do realize that the truth-or-dare thing is extremely ooc, so no need to point it out, but it was a dream. And anything can happen in a dream.**

**Squaw: I made some minor changes. Basically I just toned it down a little. That's not gutting.**

**Bedhead: Yeah, but I had to remove entire paragraphs of stuff I really, really loved. That's called gutting.**

**Squaw: I say you can use it in another story.**

**Bedhead: Oh no; you wait and see. I'll weasel it all back into this story somehow; you'll see...you'll all see...snickers evily By the way, next chapter update will be on Friday. However, if we haven't gotten five reviews by Friday, we're not updating. And in the mean time, check out The Sun Sets in the West. It just got updated so there's three chapters now...it will be updated again on Friday, too...**

**Squaw: So did you guys like the first half better or the second half?**

**Bedhead: Actually, the first "half" went all the way to the beginning of the second dream, and I wrote all of that. Then the second "half" was Squaw's. So who's was cooler - the first half or the second? Please review and let us know!**

**Squaw: cough**

**Bedhead: Wow. Insightful. Anyway, REVIEW!! FIVE REVIEWS BY FRIDAY OR ****NO UPDATE!!**** :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

"So how'd you sleep, Katara?" chirped Aang with a large grin. He'd obviously gotten over me liking Zuko.

"Uh...you know, just as well as always," I answered. Sokka opened his mouth to say something but before he had a chance to I served him his breakfast. And that kept him quiet.

"Good. Sokka, Toph, what about you guys?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. Good I guess."

Sokka didn't answer. He simply kept shoving food into his mouth.

Frowning slightly at this, Aang turned to Zuko. "Did you sleep well?"

"No."

Oh no. He was going to tell. Everyone was going to find out what happened last night; how could he tell them?

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't sleep. Excuse me." He got up and left the table, his feet shuffling softly on the smooth floor. He was obviously tired, and I felt sort of bad - I hadn't meant to deprive him of a whole night of sleep.

"Ok...well, I slept great...what are all of your plans for the day?" Why was Aang so eager to start up a conversation with everyone?

"I'm going to practice my earthbending. You probably should, too, Twinkle-Toes. It's been a while," grunted Toph.

"Sure, I'll practice with you. But it'll have to be before lunch. Because after lunch, Zuko promised me we could start firebending."

"Aang, do you really want him teaching you?"

"Yeah, Sokka. Of course. Why?"

"No reason."

Sokka still didn't trust Zuko? That didn't make sense. Up until now, he hadn't seemed bothered by Zuko at all.

"You know, it's nothing against Zuko, but I really don't think it's a good idea practicing firebending around here. There's a whole lot that could catch on fire really easily," warned Sokka between bites. Ok. Maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe he did trust him. And I was just the paranoid one still doubting.

"We'll go somewhere where there isn't so much to burn. Besides, I don't think we'll actually get to play with any fire. It's my first day. Shouldn't I have, like, stances to learn and stuff?"

Sokka and Toph both shrugged and Aang looked over at me, but I didn't know, either. I was still getting over the fact that Zuko hadn't told. Why hadn't he told?

"I'm going to go get a head start on the chores. Aang, will you clear the table when everyone's done? Just leave the dishes in the sink for now; I'll get them later," I said with a fake smile that I was pretty sure looked real.

"Sure, Katara!" Aang was so helpful. I thought about thanking him for being so cheerful about it, but by the time I opened my mouth, he and Toph were telling weird earthbending jokes, and I didn't want to interrupt.

So I wandered upstairs, wondering exactly what chores I could even do. The laundry was all done, and besides opening the windows to air the place out, I couldn't seem to think of anything that needed doing. But the windows would take a little while, at least, and I was glad to have _something_ to do.

Pretty soon the whole temple was breathing the sweet summer air, and I decided to clean the floors. There was a whole lot of floor space, and I was pretty sure I'd never cleaned any of it. Whistling softly, I gathered together a mop and some water, wondering why I didn't just use my waterbending to clean them. Probably because that would take less time. And I had way too much time; time that I had no better way to spend than cleaning the floors just like everyone else did.

The wet mop hit the kitchen floor with a squishy thump and I smiled at the long cloth tentacles that were sliding back and forth across the cold tile. This was fun, and it would obviously take a while. Which was great. I didn't want to risk having any free time, because for some reason all of my free time ended up being spent either humiliating myself in front of Zuko or thinking about Zuko. And just for one day, I wanted to think only about other things. Like...

Suddenly I stopped mopping. What had I thought about before Zuko joined the group? Surely there must've been something; it wasn't like my mind had just stayed dormant until then. But I couldn't remember a thing. This was bad. What kinds of things did Zuko think about?

"What are you doing?" The voice startled me. I turned around and blinked a bit, surprised to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"I'm cleaning the floors..."

"Why?"

Wasn't he the one who'd grown up in what I'd heard was an impeccably clean Fire Nation palace? "Do you have a problem with living in a clean house?"

"No, but you look like a peasant when you work like that. It's just...weird."

"Zuko," I raised my eyebrows and put one hand on my hip, "I am a peasant."

His eyes shifted to the floor and he coughed, "I know that."

"So it really shouldn't surprise you that -"

"It did though. Because I don't talk to servants, and...normally, the only people who clean floors are...servants...and all servants are, um, peasants."

What on earth was he getting at? He didn't want me cleaning anymore because if I did, he couldn't talk to me? "Zuko, normal people have to clean their own houses. And just because someone cleans doesn't mean you can't talk to them."

"I know. Have fun." He left, disappearing through the doorway just as silently as he'd come. I stared questioningly at the doorframe, as if it might offer some answers to Zuko's strange behavior. It didn't. And I went back to cleaning.

From the gleaming floors to the recently dusted ceilings, the kitchen was now spotless. The sunlight coming in from the streak-free windows glittered off of every hard surface in the room and I smiled. Job well done.

And of course, now that it was clean, I had to mess it up making lunch. Maybe I could get by with making something easy. Something that wouldn't be the least bit messy. And after lunch, I could start on the dining room...

"Wow, Katara!" gasped Sokka as he entered the room, thankfully barefoot. I didn't even want to think about how dirty his shoes must've been.

"Thanks for noticing, Sokka. I've been working all day and -"

"You look awful!" Ouch. Not what I'd been expecting him to say at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you need to go wash up or something. It's ok; me and Aang'll take care of lunch. You just go make yourself pretty again." Angrily I stomped out of the room, wondering how bad I actually looked. And wondering what I'd looked like when Zuko had come in to talk to me earlier.

It didn't take that long to get cleaned up; Sokka had been overreacting and besides needing to change clothes and redo my hair, I thought I looked fine. Just as I prepared to go down to lunch, there was an awkward knock on the door. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the door and opened it. "What?"

"Hello."

There was an awkward pause while I waited for Zuko to talk. When he didn't, I asked slowly, "Soo...is something wrong?"

"No. Uh, do you remember...in the kitchen...the peasant thing..."

He'd come all the way up here just to apologize? "Look, Zuko, it's no big deal. I wasn't really upset about it."

Looking slightly confused, he shrugged. "Good. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't while you were...cleaning...just, not something I've ever -"

"So what were you going to talk to me about?" I interrupted.

I stepped aside and let him into my room, closing the door softly and wondering why he was so against just talking in the hallway; or on the way down to lunch, for that matter. I was hungry and hoping he just needed something else washed or another easy thing like that.

"It's about your dream."

"Oh." Wait...which dream? Which dream was he talking about? "Uh...I don't really, um, remember it...what happened, again?"

He cocked an eyebrow then explained in a low, raspy voice, "Your mother -"

"Oh! Right; that dream. Yeah. What about it?"

"Uh, I just, I...when you were going to see Sokka...?"

What? "Yeah...I was going to see Sokka..."

"It was pretty late...nobody should've been awake..." He stressed nobody like it was important and waited, staring at me with large, pleading eyes. But I had absolutely no idea what he was trying to say.

"Sorry I was up so late; I'd been sleeping, but then the dream -"

"No, not you. Besides you, I mean. Er, you weren't the only one awake..."

Suddenly I understood. "So Sokka _was_ awake? Then why didn't you let me go see -"

"No!" Guess that wasn't it. "No; just...forget it." Clenching his teeth, he turned towards the door like he was about to leave. My mind raced for an explanation; who else had been awake?

Then it hit me. "Wait! Why were _you_ awake?" I exclaimed, face flushed with victory.

Without turning around, Zuko said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I...I had this dream..."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how my mo-"

The door swung open and Sokka burst in. "Katara!" he shouted. "Get down here! We're hungry, and Aang says we can't eat until you and Zuko are both...what were you two doing?"

I glared at my rude brother and stepped closer to the door, angry that I'd never find out what Zuko had dreamed about. Maybe it'd been me. And grabbing Sokka as I walked out into the hallway, I snapped, "Nothing."

**Bedhead: I totally wrote this entire chapter all by myself because Squaw wasn't around to work on it...**

**Squaw: I wanted to work on it but Bedhead wrote it really early.**

**Bedhead: That's true. I wrote it five days before we needed it...I was really tired of posting late lol**

**Squaw: The next chapter I'm writing all by myself.**

**Bedhead: tear I guess it's what I get...**

**Squaw: Next chapter will be up on Monday!**

**Bedhead: So review this; we're not updating until we get at least three reviews. Three because there's way less time between Friday and Monday than between Monday and Friday...and you know, I never actually thought that threatening to not update worked, but I guess it does.**

**Squaw: Hey guys, check out The Sun Sets in the West!**

**Bedhead: Thanks, Squaw. Updated today; and if people don't start reading and reviewing more, I'm pulling the story. It's doing way worse than I'd been expecting; so PLEASE at least read the story...it's cool and starting to pick up and the chapters aren't like incredibly long or anything...so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE SUN SETS IN THE WEST!!**

**Squaw: I'm eating shrimp.**

**Bedhead: Yet another example of the complex mind of Squaw...**

**Squaw: Yeah.**

**Bedhead: REVIEW!! NEXT UPDATE ON MONDAY (if we get 3 reviews for this chapter)!!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

"But, you know, he's really not all that good looking when you think about it. Well, if you look really, really hard. And that thing about not talking to working people? It's like he's been pampered all his life. And he wasn't, so he has no excuse. Even if he had, didn't he say he 'transformed?' Doesn't really seem like it. So you see why, I totally don't like him. At all. Even as a friend."

"Katara, I only asked if you knew where he was. And besides, everyone already knows about your little crush," Toph smirked. She was so condescending. But she was right. I did have a crush on him. And everyone knew.

"Right, well, I'm not sure." I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Here he is!" Toph exclaimed.

I looked up, and there was Zuko, approaching the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted as he entered.

"Hey Zuko, Sokka needs your help with something. He says it's important," Toph explained.

"Uh, okay, where is he?"

"The bathroom, and hurry up. He's been there for a while."

Zuko got a strange expression, and ran off to the bathroom.

"So when's dinner?" Toph asked.

"Toph, we just had lunch!"

"Whatever," she grumbled and disappeared into the hallway.

Just as she left, Zuko came in.

"Uh, don't you have to help Sokka?"

"No, he got Aang to do it. Something about not being able to get into his pants. I don't really know," Zuko murmured.

"Sure..."

"Uh...hey Katara, can I have a sec?" That was strange.

"Uh, for you, we can have a lot of secs." The second it came out of my mouth it felt wrong. "I mean seconds."

Zuko blushed, but quickly recovered, "Well, maybe we should clear the air about last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your dream. We kind of tried before..."

"Oh! Yeah, your dream. Why don't you tell me about it."

"No, not that. Well, maybe we can talk about that later." He paused. "After we can have all the secs we need." He smiled deviantly, but he was kidding. That was a joke. "Uh, that was a joke."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hmph..."

"Oh, uhm, haha!" I tried.

He seemed disappointed, but at least I gave it a shot.

"Well, anyways, what were you saying?"

"Just, if you ever want to talk about you...or what happened to your mom. Or whatever. We can. We can be friends. We can talk."

"Oh. That's really sweet."

"So, I'm thinking about cutting my hair, or shaving it. Like Aang's look. Ya' dig?" Sokka commented randomly. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Uh, whatever you want, Sokka. But you know we do have a war to be focusing on right now."

"I just feel like I need a change. Don't you ever want that?"

"No, I like my hair."

"But, in life, do you ever want new friends? Possibly a new boyfriend?" Sokka was referring to Zuko, obviously.

"Look, I'm not sure how I feel about all that right now."

"You can tell me, Katara. I don't tell secrets. You know that."

Did I really want my brother to know everything about my personal life? "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just tell me. It's fine. I mean, we're family."

"Uh...well, okay. If you really want to know."

"I do."

"Alright, well don't tell anyone, but I think I'm gonna ask if he wants to be my boyfriend. I like him a lot. And he said we could talk about stuff, so he basically has all the qualities I need now that -"

"Okay, gotta go," Sokka called on his way out the door.

That was confusing. What did he have to rush off to go do?

"Aang, I know I was supposed to tell you, but she did say it was a secret," Sokka's whisper floated out from the Aang's room. Oh no! Was he going to tell?

"Sokka! You have to!"

"Well, alright. Look, Aang, I really don't want to hurt you, but she really doesn't like you. I mean, she's falling hard for, you know. Uko-Zay."

"Oh." Aang sounded so disappointed...

"But hey, you never know, right?"

"I guess."

"But on the bright side, I'm not having any problems with my pants anymore. You're a whiz with clothes."

"Thanks."

"But you don't think I look fat; just because I couldn't fit into my pants. I mean it's okay, right?"

"It happens to everyone."

Their voices started to fade. Or maybe it was just my ears. Either way, it wasn't important anymore. Sokka had already told my secret and nothing would be the same. Everyone would look at me differently. Zuko would know what I was going to do before I even did it. That wasn't fair. That was supposed to be a secret.

I had looked in his room, the kitchen, the dining room, Aang's room, Zuko's room, the bathroom, Toph's room, the closet, and even my room. Zuko had gone missing again. I wanted to tell everyone to help me look for him, but they couldn't know that I was looking for him. Not under these circumstances. So, it was up to me.

But where else could he possibly be? I really didn't want to look through every room in the temple. Maybe he had run away. Maybe being friends with me had freaked him out too much. Maybe he was going to camp on the island forever. It was worth a shot, so I went outside to look for him. But it was dark. How would I ever find him?

Suddenly, I fell over something big and rolled off my feet into the night.

"Oof!" A man's voice came from the ground behind me. A person! I had tripped over someone! Was it Zuko?

"Zuko? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Katara, what are you doing out here?" Zuko asked.

"Um, looking for you, honestly."

"What? Why?"

"Well - hey, wait, what are you doing out here?"

A pause. "Well, I was just looking at the stars. They're nice tonight. Bright."

I looked up to find a whole other world. Big, round stars glittered across the sky in special patterns and shapes. All on a clear, pitch-black backdrop. It was truly beautiful.

"Oh. Wow. They're pretty."

"No. They're beautiful," he breathed hardly above a whisper. "Stay. Watch them with me."

I laid down on the grass and stared up at the glorious night. It was brighter than what I thought before. As a matter of fact I could see things quite clearly now.

"We have a good view tonight," Zuko commented in a low grumbly voice.

"Yeah. It's nice." Suddenly, I had an idea. A test of sorts; "Just a little cold."

Zuko sat up. A good sign. "I would give you a jacket but I really didn't bring one."

Disappointing. "Oh, it's okay."

"No, we can do something. Come closer." Zuko have sat up and held his hands out in a strange sort of gesture or something.

I didn't quite understand but I scooted closer and before I knew his arms were around me. He laid down and placed his my head on his chest. So we were both facing the stars, but now we were holding hands and closer. And warmer.

**Bedhead: ok, this wasn't supposed to happen. Thanks, Avatarlover1 for pointing out what happened here...oh, and I guess you may be wondering what's wrong lol. What happened is this chapter was posted up to the first page break yesterday, but nothing after that got posted. And believe it or not, the point of the actual chapter was what happened after the first page break. That whole first section? Yeah, it's not even that important. Sorry for any confusion; we're not asking for any set number of reviews this chapter because it's just been so messed up. Sorry. Thanks to anyone who did read.**

**Squaw: It's pretty much my fault.**

**Bedhead: And sorta mine, too. I'm the one who saved the document into the correct folder...**

**Squaw: But mostly mine. And I'm really, really sorry.**

**Bedhead: Yeah, she's apologizing to you guys, but mostly to me...I'm the one who had a freaking panic attack when I found out what happened. Sorry about going crazy for that...**

**Squaw: sall good.**

**Bedhead: So, review if you're not completely confused...or if you are...whatever.**

**And then go read **_**My Blutara**_** or **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. This never happens to those stories. :) They always make sense.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

The second I saw the scarlet hot air balloon appear over the edge of the misty horizon, I knew something was wrong. Sokka wanted to take Appa out and attack it. Everyone else wanted to wait until it reached us and find out what was going on first, then attack. I just wanted it to disappear.

This seriously couldn't be happening again.

As it inched closer and closer to the Western Air Temple we each got ready to fight. Sokka had us all crouched behind an overgrown wall of shrubbery, preparing our defenses while we held our breaths, waiting for the crimson balloon to reach us. It was obviously Fire Nation. Printed in gleaming black on its side was a huge flame insignia. Familiar, and even more unsettling.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered as softly as I could to whoever was listening.

"Quiet, Katara. Do you want to get caught?" my brother replied hoarsely. I kept silent from then on, even though I knew there was no chance of us getting discovered when the thing was so far away. It probably wouldn't even land here for another few minutes.

Aang was getting restless, his left eyebrow twitching every now and then as he stared through the thick bushes at our most recent enemy. It was kind of funny, and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. Sokka probably wouldn't have been too pleased with me laughing right then.

Deja vu...

Just as the balloon reached the edge of our cliff hideout and landed with a soft thud on the dusty earth, I felt something kick me. And without even trying to stop myself, I screamed. Again? Everyone's eyes seemed suddenly to be on me, and no one looked too happy. "Sorry," whispered The Duke, who was standing behind me.

I guess Sokka decided to use this as a signal to begin combat, because he jumped up, weapons all glinting in the mid-afternoon sun, and rushed toward the balloon, which so far hadn't even appeared to have anyone onboard. Zuko, Haru, Toph, and Aang followed him, leaving me, Tao, and The Duke still hiding behind our leafy fort.

If this was going to happen like it had when Zuko came, the balloon would explode any second...

I waited and waited, expecting it to disintegrate in a tower of fire, but it didn't. Instead, the boys surrounded it and out of the basket came Ty Lee. I panicked. If Ty Lee was here, Azula couldn't be too far behind.

I jumped out from behind the bush and ran at her, slamming her against the ground with a water whip, then looking to the boys to finish the job. But they didn't do anything. Something was really, really wrong...

"Ouch," whimpered Ty Lee.

"What are you doing here?" bellowed Zuko, frozen in his fighting stance.

"I just...ugh..." She got to her feet and brushed herself off, then grinned. "I want to join your group."

There was a long, awkward break in the conversation before I questioned, "Why?"

"I realize now I've only been fighting on the Fire Nation's side this whole time because I wanted to be Azula's friend. But now Azula has Mai, so I thought maybe I could help you guys."

"Can we have a minute?" asked Aang. He pulled us all, minus Ty Lee, into a huddle and whispered, "I believe her. What motive does she even have to lie?"

"She could be spying for Azula," suggested Sokka hoarsely.

"How would she get messages back to her, though? It's not like Hawky ever came back..." Aang pointed out calmly.

"If Azula's involved, I'm sure she'll find a way," Zuko hissed.

"Katara? Toph? What do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure," replied Toph. "I couldn't tell if she was lying or not."

"Yeah, and you guys will let her join whether I say no or not, so whatever," I shrugged.

"I don't think it's a good idea," mumbled Zuko.

"Well, I think that it'd be way worse to turn her away and find out later that she really had switched sides than to let her join now and just have to run away again," Aang said slowly before turning back to Ty Lee. "All right, you're in. But don't try anything; you're not exactly trustworthy."

Ty Lee smiled and hugged each of us in turn, then exclaimed, "This is so exciting! I promise I won't let you guys down!"

"So...what's the plan? How are we going to take down the Fire Lord?" Ty Lee asked excitedly, holding out a small pink notepad.

"Why do you want to know?" I growled.

"Well, I figure since I'm a part of your group now, I have a right to know. Maybe I can help you guys out."

"I doubt that."

"Ok...but seriously, what are you guys going to do? And when?"

"We haven't really decided yet."

"But you are staying here until the comet comes, right? Like, you're not going to disappear again somewhere in the Earth Kingdom or something...?"

"I don't know. We'll probably leave right before the comet comes so we make it to the Fire Nation in time."

"I see; I see. So...there's really no more plan than that? You're not going to wing it or anything; I mean, wouldn't that be kinda dumb?"

I shrugged. We had a plan. But why would I tell her? "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Oh. Ok, well, good luck."

"Why are you wishing us luck? Aren't you going to be there?"

"Oh, yeah, duh! I just...forgot...that's all..." She flashed a huge grin and scribbled something down on the notepad.

I acted like I hadn't seen anything, and promised myself I'd tell Aang later. He was firebending with Zuko now, and I guess everyone else had gone to watch. Apparently he was getting really good. I generally stayed away from the practices; that much fire made me just a little nervous. So Ty Lee and I had been hanging out for the last five minutes, and in those five minutes she'd done everything but convince me she was spying for Azula. And that in and of itself pretty much convinced me.

"You know Katara, it was really nice of you to let me join the group. I mean, I didn't think it would work at first but..."

"Work? What are you talking about, Ty Lee?"

"Oh, you know; I didn't think you'd let me join. Heh, that's all..."

"Right..."

Where was Aang when I needed him?

Because there was definitely something wrong with Ty Lee.

**Bedhead: Heehee...first half of this chapter should've been pretty familiar...didn't want to describe another hot-air balloon landing, and the one in the first chapter worked really well. :) Don't you think so, Squaw?**

**Squaw: I do. I do.**

**Bedhead: Good; well then, read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Great stories. Yeah...and then you should read **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** (recent chapter problem thing fixed...) and **_**Keeper of the Sun**_** which is my new fic with my other sister, Hannah (Stardust...). No, Squaw did not change her nickname. I did. But only because Hannah didn't have a nickname that would fit in with the Bedhead/Squaw thing.**

**Squaw: We're going to call a boy tonight.**

**Bedhead: Yup...we do that pretty often...it's not that exciting, Squaw...**

**Squaw: I can't wait!**

**Bedhead: I'd rather talk to Ralphy than Caleb, but whatever works...Ralphy has a hot voice. :)**

**Squaw: Ralphy has a hot body.**

**Bedhead: Keep in mind, Squaw, we have our story rated K+...gayest rating ever, maybe?? I hate writing such innocent stories...but at the same time, I'd never write anything else. Hmph. :) And I just found out the other day that when I type an asterict...spelling??...it doesn't show up on fanfiction. That figures, I guess.**

**By the way, starting probably about the middle of September or maybe the beginning of October, we're going to be posting a BRAND NEW FANFIC!! It's going to be really different from any we've ever done before...sort of a drabble collection, but most of them are actually one-shots, not drabbles. Anyway, each chapter will be a new story (duh...) and each story will have a specific Chinese (ok...and some Buddhist...) proverb that it will represent. It sounds confusing, I know, but it'll be really cool. :) Check it out, when it hits the web. Something about a crooked sky in the title...we haven't really picked it yet.**

**Squaw: I really can't wait for that! It's going to be exciting!**

**I also met this cute Asian boy at the pool yesterday...**

**Bedhead: Are we really going to talk about this now? Honestly. Squaw, please.**

**Squaw: You would understand if you had seen him...**

**Bedhead: Yeah, it was too cold out for me to swim. So I stayed home. Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**Squaw: REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

"Katara, I need to talk to you." Zuko grabbed me gently by the arm and pulled me away from the dinner table.

Once we were alone in the hallway, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I think Ty Lee's a spy."

"What are you talking about?" I probed, trying to hide my disappointment. I'd hoped he was going to say something a little more intimate.

"I've known Ty Lee all of my life, and I don't think she would betray Azula like this."

"You haven't seen her in a long time. People change. You changed."

There was a brief pause before Zuko muttered, "Do you trust her?"

"Well, of course not," I laughed, "but everyone deserves a chance, right?"

"You weren't going to give me a chance," pointed out Zuko. "What changed?"

I shifted my gaze to the floor and shrugged. "I don't know. You changed...you changed me."

He flashed a half-smile before stating, "Ty Lee's been writing to Azula. At least once; probably more."

My breath caught in my throat as I gasped, "How do you know?"

"I saw her writing. And once, when she left her room, I went in to see who the letter was to. You know, before she sent it."

"So...you snooped."

"I - no, I was just; well, yes, sort of, but it was for the good of the -"

"Zuko, it's ok," I giggled. "But you're sure she was writing to Azula?"

"I'm positive."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it."

This confused me. "You went to the trouble of sneaking into her room and looking through her mail, and you didn't even read the letter? Why?"

"I didn't want to be intrusive. I don't know; I was just raised to know better than to look through a lady's things."

"Ty Lee's not a lady," I snorted. But the idea was nice. Zuko, I was beginning to realize, was incredibly hard not to like.

The echoing sound of footsteps in the hallway silenced both of us. "What are you guys talking about?" chirped Ty Lee cheerfully, her hands perched casually on her hips as she stopped in front of us.

I looked nervously up at Zuko, then back to Ty Lee. "Nothing. Just; Aang's firebending."

"Oh, cool! How's it going?" she inquired with a wide grin.

"Ooh, not so well," I lied, hoping Zuko wouldn't say anything. "Yeah, we're not sure he's going to be ready to fight the Fire Lord before the comet comes. He's just so slow to catch on."

Ty Lee nodded understandingly and shrugged. "Well, that's too bad. I've got to go take care of some stuff; see you two later!"

The skinny acrobat then skipped off, leaving Zuko and me to stare questioningly after her. "Do you think she heard anything?" whispered Zuko once she was long out of earshot.

"No. But hopefully she'll tell Azula that Aang can't firebend, and that should buy us a little time. Either that or it will encourage her to come after Aang sooner; since she'll know he can't fight yet." I smiled apologetically, then turned back to the closed dining room door. "I think we should tell Aang about Ty Lee's spying."

"Maybe."

Maybe? I let go of the doorknob I'd been starting to turn and faced Zuko again. "Zuko, why didn't you tell Aang first? You know he should've been the most important person to tell. He's the one who's in the most danger if Azula knows where we are."

There was something off about the way Zuko shifted his eyes to the floor; he looked sort of nervous. Like he was hiding something... "I don't know. I just wanted to tell you. Aang doesn't need anything else to worry about right now. He's got a lot on his mind."

That made sense, but he said it so strangely. Beginning to feel slightly uneasy, I pulled open the dining room door. Sokka looked up instantly. "What took you guys so long?" he asked harshly, obviously suspicious.

"We were just talking," I promised before sitting down. For some reason, nothing more was said on the subject. No one asked what we'd been talking about. No one seemed to even notice when Zuko came in ten seconds behind me.

**Bedhead: Sorry, everyone, for the HUGE delay in posting this chapter. It's not like me and Squaw weren't working...er, I guess we weren't, but it's because we decided to take a bit of a vacation from fanfiction for a while. We've had a really busy week or two...**

**Squaw: Take it off.**

**Bedhead: ?? Ok...well, then...uh...lol Anyway, there's a lot of people we have to mention in this a/n. First off, everyone read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Those stories rock. :) Also, read **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** and **_**Keeper of the Sun**_** by...cough...me...:) because they rock, too.**

**Squaw: I forget.**

**Bedhead: She means what she wanted to say...anyway, that's fine. Because I wasn't done mentioning folks.**

**Squaw: We want your dead.**

**Bedhead: Hang on, we're not there yet. So yeah...thank you Khajmer for completely flaming in a very eloquently worded review that really cheered us up. You know, it's nice getting criticism now and then. Because I know that not everyone out there likes this story, and it's usually only the people who like it who review. So thank you Khajmer for that lovely review; it really made us smile. Right, Squaw?**

**Squaw: You're a jerk.**

**Bedhead: No, not you Khajmer. She's talking to me lol. I'm a jerk. Anyway, I'm not done. Thank you Morgana Makaber for mentioning that thing with Iroh...Squaw and I just realized, thanks to MM, that Iroh was supposed to visit, but never actually showed up. I guess he simply couldn't make the trip, seeing as he's quite...old...uh...sorry for that, everyone. Forgot about Iroh there. Oops.**

**Squaw: Dead.**

**Bedhead: Yes, that brings us to our next point of business...(wtf does that mean??) I've written a new one-shot called **_**Graves of the Forgotten**_**. It's not posted yet, so yeah...Anyway, the story is dedicated to...uh...dead people...it could be dedicated to anyone. I'm listing every dedication I get at the end of the story (so far the list stands at 17) and I'd love it if you guys would help me out. If you know anyone who's, you know, pushing up daisies (sorry, that was gay), who you would like included in the dedication, just include the name in your review for this chapter (HINT) or send me a private message. I'll be sure to include everyone. The story won't be up for a while, so you've got plenty of time to go scrounging through photo albums for dead people...I really, really want to have a lot of people mentioned. So, yeah...please give me your dead...**

**Squaw: Tell your friends.**

**Bedhead: Yeah. Uh, next chapter up Friday. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

Thick, heavy gray clouds were rolling silently over the temple, choking out any light that may've been shed by the moon or stars and replacing it with ominous darkness that was unusual, even if it was late. I listened for thunder, but besides the clouds, there was no other sign of an approaching storm. The same restless insects I heard every night were chirping as loud as ever, and there was a soft, gentle breeze toying with the unsuspecting trees all around the temple. Just the same quiet, peaceful atmosphere I was used to.

Choosing to ignore the threatening clouds, I walked over to my bed and laid down on my back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. It was completely black; looking exactly the same even when I closed my eyes. I sighed, but the noise was instantly sucked up by the near-silence that enveloped my room. Even with those irritating bugs outside, it was still almost completely noiseless all around me. The tomb-like stillness of the room was more soothing than it should've been; instead of being eerie or uncomfortable, it was relaxing. And besides, I was tired.

Suddenly, the confusing events of the day I'd been hoping to be through with all flooded back to me. Ty Lee was a spy. She was telling Azula where we were. The thought was terrifying; and what was even worse was the fact that Zuko wouldn't tell Aang. If anyone, the young airbender was the one who most desperately needed to know. But Zuko hadn't told Aang - he'd told me.

I wondered how Zuko had become convinced so fast that Ty Lee really was a spy. I'd been suspicious all along, but I'd also been suspicious with Zuko. And to some extent, even Toph when she'd first joined. It wasn't at all unusual for me to suspect someone when they first came in contact with the group. But Zuko had instantly seemed to target Ty Lee. He'd known exactly how to prove she wasn't really on our side. And within only one day of her being with us, he'd been able to convince me that she was a traitor.

How had he known, though? He'd mentioned her ties to Azula, but that wasn't any good reason to suspect her. After all, he'd had ties with the Fire Lord, and those loyalties weighed much more heavily on how we perceived him than Ty Lee's did.

And where had he been after we finished talking to Ty Lee? I'd gone right into the dining room, but he didn't show up until a while later. And I couldn't think of any good reason to explain that. Unless...

Ty Lee had still been close-by. He could've been talking to her. What if he was secretly spying, too? That would easily explain how Ty Lee had known where to find us, and why Zuko had taken so long to come back to dinner. And it would also explain how he knew Ty Lee was writing to Azula. Maybe it was all just a trap. He was going to convince us to go somewhere else - probably somewhere he and Azula had already decided on - because Ty Lee had told Azula we were in the Air Nomad temple. And then, when we got there, Azula would be able to capture Aang without hardly any trouble, because we'd be caught off guard.

I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner. That's why he had taken so long to start teaching Aang firebending. And that's why he'd always seemed so distant - because he really didn't want to be friends with us at all. He only wanted to help the Fire Lord get Aang.

Instinct told me to go tell Aang right away, but at the same time, I knew it wouldn't do any good. We needed to figure out a way to get rid of Zuko and Ty Lee; and then a way to leave the temple without causing any suspicion. That would take a lot of planning, and making any big decisions while everyone was half-asleep would be dangerous. And I was exhausted. Surely it would be alright to tell Aang in the morning.

As soon as I convinced myself of this, I rolled sleepily over onto my side and closed my eyes against the darkness of my room. How could I have trusted Zuko...

"_Water Winner to Blue Boy. This is a test. Do you copy?" I demanded into a cup, attached to a string which lead to Aang's cup. Aang was below me outside Zuko's window and I was in a tree watching for possible problems. We weren't sure if the cup thing would work or not, but it was a good idea._

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, I copy. We're good to go. Over." Aang's voice called from my cup. Good, it was working. And I could even hear Aang's steady breathing! This was great._

"_Water Winner to Blue Boy, what's going on there? Over" _

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, nothing yet, I hardly have a visual. Over."_

"_Water Winner to Blue Boy, clear to move in when ready. Over."_

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, moving in. Over."_

"_Water Winner to Blue Boy, Rodger that. Over."_

_A pause._

"_Aang?"_

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, it's Blue Boy, and what? Over."_

"_Oh um, sorry, Water Winner to Blue Boy, nothing, just, you're supposed to say Rodger that if you heard me. Over."_

"_Blue boy to Water Winner, but that'd just be a long strand of Rodger thats. Over."_

"_Water Winner to Blue Boy, I'm sorry, that's how spies work. Over."_

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, whatever. I have a visual. Over."_

"_Report? Er- um, Water Winner to Blue Boy, what's the report? Over."_

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, you were right. There's a girl here. Over."_

"_What?! What does she look like?! What are they doing?! Any hanky-panky going on?"_

_A pause._

"_Well?!"_

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, you didn't say over. Over."_

"_Ughh! Water Winner to Blur Boy, what's going on? Over."_

"_Blue Boy to Water Winner, they're just reading a book. Over."_

"_Water Winner to Blue Boy, what does she look like? Over."_

"_Um...average. Why can't you see her? Over."_

_Why couldn't I see her? I was looking right at them. Before I could focus everything went black. As if I had closed my eyes. Just like my ceiling..._

_Aang's breathing slowly faded away and Zuko's rough voice took its place._

"_Katara!"_

"Katara!" Katara felt a shake. "Katara, wake up!"

"What is it, Zuko," I sputtered sleepily and pulled the covers higher over my head.

"Get up! Something's happened! Ty Lees missing!" Zuko was nearly shouting.

"What?" I asked as I sat up sluggishly.

"She's gone. Left. All her stuff is missing. She's not here anymore, Katara. We're gonna' get found!" It was a tone I'd never heard Zuko use in the past.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, just help me find her!"

"Uhm, okay, just let me get ready first."

"Fine, but hurry!"

**Squaw: Bedhead is not present at the moment, she is school supply shopping :D so if there was anyone who was supposed to be mentioned, you will be in the next chapter. We're going to our school posting schedule AKA Monday and Friday.**

**Thanks for reading, God Bless, REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

**Bedhead: To avoid any confusion, Squaw kind of messed up our new schedule. New posting for the school season is going to be every SUNDAY MORNING. That's right; no more posting on weekdays. SUNDAY MORNINGS we'll air new chapters of _Cut Apart the Moon, _and I will also be posting new chapters of _Keeper of the Sun_ and _The Sun Sets in the West._ Hint...please read those stories...**

**Anyway, thought I'd just clear that up. Sunday mornings from now on. Please R&R!!**

We never found Ty Lee.

Aang took Appa out and looked everywhere while the rest of us scoured the temple, but by then she was long gone.

Which meant that any day, Azula could arrive and we'd be finished.

We were all gathered in the dining room, sitting quietly and waiting for someone to say something. Anything. Anything to assure us that there was nothing wrong and we could relax.

But no one did.

I held my breath in anxious anticipation and looked at Aang expectantly; he was the avatar. Didn't he have anything to say?

"I know it's wrong to run from your problems, but Azula is one problem I really don't want to sit here and wait for. It may be safer to just leave for now," he informed softly, keeping his shiny gray eyes focused on the table.

"But where would we go? We don't have enough time to get very far; she could be here by tonight, assuming Ty Lee really did tell her where we are," informed Sokka gravely.

"Maybe someone should go see how far along they are. Know what to expect," I suggested. Sokka shook his head.

"We have no way of knowing where they are; they're not just going to come straight here from the Fire Nation. They'd know we were expecting that. They'll probably take some long, confusing route here and then none of us would be able to fly over them and figure out where they are," he pointed out sharply.

"I'm not sure," countered Aang. "Azula would know we don't have the time to run too far, and she may not even know we're expecting her to come. Besides, she has more than enough resources to chase us if we do leave. And even if we don't, coming straight here wouldn't be much of a problem for her."

"Then I think one of us should take Appa and fly out towards the Fire Nation and see if we can stop her ship, then come back here and tell everyone. At least then we could prepare to fight," I proposed confidently. Sokka still didn't look convinced.

"It doesn't do us any good to know how long we have."

"Yes it does. She may not have actually left the Fire Nation yet. Since Ty Lee just left us, Azula's probably going to wait for her to get back to the capital, and that should be at least a day's worth of traveling. Then we'd have plenty of time to relocate."

"Katara, what if that person gets hurt? What if they get too close to the ship and Appa gets shot down or something? We would have no way of knowing," Sokka reasoned with raised eyebrows. "It's not safe to send someone out all by themselves."

"Then why don't two people go?"

"Does anyone here actually want to go looking for Azula? That would be stupid. And really, really dangerous. It's not worth the risk."

"I'll go," I volunteered. As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized what I'd gotten myself into. This could kill me. This could kill the rest of the group if I left them by themselves.

"Not alone. I'm not going to let you go alone," ordered Sokka. "Dad told me to protect you, and we both know he wouldn't let you go out there by yourself."

"Well, then why don't you come?"

Sokka looked nervously at the table and shrugged. "I don't know, Katara...I just don't think it's a good idea..."

"Fine. Don't come. I'll be fine alone anyway. I'm a good fighter, Sokka; I don't need you protecting me anymore."

After a long, awkward pause, Sokka shook his head firmly. "I won't let you do this."

"Well, I don't know what other option we have."

Suddenly, the dining room door creaked open. We all turned towards it, standing up and preparing to fight.

At first, no one came in.

I absently pulled some water out of my water skin and waited, biting my lip and trying to keep my hands from shaking.

Everyone else stayed frozen.

The door slowly opened a bit more, groaning heavily on its old, rusted hinges.

And from the darkness of the hallway emerged one lone figure.

I snapped into action. The water suspended near my fingertips stretched into a long whip and I lashed out, thrashing the person with every ounce of power in me.

They fell to the floor with a loud thud and cried out.

And that cry could not have come from Azula.

"Uncle!" Zuko screamed excitedly and ran to the crumpled form. I blushed. It was only Iroh?

Everyone else seemed to relax and rushed to greet the familiar fellow, but I held back. If I'd known it was him, I wouldn't have whipped him...

As soon as everyone had settled down, I quietly approached the jolly old man. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else..."

He laughed good-naturedly and grinned. "No need to apologize. I'm fine."

His cheerfulness made me feel even more guilty. "Seriously, though, I didn't mean to. Ibeen don't usually attack people like that. It just sort of happened."

"Well, I forgive you. But you must learn to control your emotions; only then can you gain true control of your bending."

"Yeah...Aang, would you bring him up to date with what's going on? He may be able to help us."

"Sure, Katara!" Aang leapt to attention and pulled Iroh aside, eager to get a chance to explain everything. "Ty Lee joined the group a while ago and then Zuko found some letters written to Azula from Ty Lee, so we think she was a spy. But then she just disappeared this morning. So, we're gearing up for a big fight. And Katara just volunteered to go look at where they are so far. But Sokka didn't think that was such a good idea, so now we're looking for someone to go with her, but I guess no one's really jumping at the chance."

"Oh! Well, I can just go with Katara. If that's what you want me to do."

The gang looked at each other, to see if anyone disapproved, but it looked like everyone thought it was appropriate.

"Sure! We'd love for you to do that for us! It's perfect! We'll have Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and myself to fight, if anything comes up before you can get to us, and you and Katara to be our spies, of a sort."

"It's a plan!" I exclaimed.

**Bedhead: Ugh...way too early to be writing...geez, why is it so freakin cold outside...sniff...are those our dogs barking? Darn...better go let them in...**

**I think I need to stop letting Squaw finish these chapters. If I hadn't gotten up so early, I never would've been able to fix all her typos lol...but I guess the ending's ok. Iroh finally came for that long-prophesied visit!! lol**

**Anyway, Squaw isn't awake yet, so I guess I'm doing this alone. Please read **_**My Blutara**_** and **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_** by appa-appa-away. Those stories are really fun to read and I totally love them. And then read **_**The Missing Piece of the Portrait**_** by Miss TearChan; it's just a one-shot that won't take much time to read at all. She's new to writing on fanfiction and is already really great, so show her some love and read the story. Just poke around my profile a bit and you'll find it eventually.**

**Man, this summer's gone by so fast; I seriously can't believe how amazingly well this story did. I'm so proud...tear...**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far and I promise you the ending (which is in about two more chapters) is going to be great, so I hope you stick around to help Squaw and I put this old b!tch to rest. :) It's going to rock.**

**In the meantime, PLEASE check out **_**Keeper of the Sun**_** and **_**The Sun Sets in the West**_** by yours truly, Lost Whispers. Yeah, that'd be me...**

**They need a little help, especially **_**Keeper of the Sun,**_** and I'd love to have some readers (seriously, the last chapter only got about 24 hits...and it's been up more than a week. That's really not cool.).**

**Hm...longest author's note in history?? Figures. Anyway, happy Sunday; school starts tomorrow...not sure how I feel about that...**

**...I still can't believe we've managed to finish this thing...biggest accomplishment of my whole summer...of course I wasn't really trying to accomplish anything else...**

**Please review!!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

The morning air was cold and crisp; promising a cool, clear day. Iroh was steering Appa towards the Fire Nation because he knew better than I where it was. And that gave me plenty of time to think about what was going on.

Everyone could be dead by tomorrow.

We could lose everything, all because we had trusted Ty Lee.

And now, Iroh and I were abandoning the group. So maybe we'd survive, but if Azula got to Aang before we could get back, then it was all over.

Almost a year of hard work, ended because of two days of trust.

I couldn't help but think it was my fault; I shouldn't have let Ty Lee join us. I should've gone with my instincts, but instead I'd let Aang convince me that she was harmless. And now, because I was so gullible, the whole group was in danger.

Real danger.

Not just being chased by Zuko danger, or hiding from Azula danger, but true danger. Danger we couldn't escape. Danger we had welcomed into our home with open arms.

Danger that I could've prevented.

It was a little late for blame, though. All we could do now was hope that we found Azula before she found us.

And hope was hard to hold on to, considering the circumstances. Fate had finally turned against us, and we'd been completely unprepared.

"What are you thinking about, young one?" asked Iroh suddenly, snapping me out of my daydreaming state.

"Nothing...just, what if we're too late? What if Azula finds them?"

"Then we'll handle that when we get there. Let's take life one step at a time. It's like learning to waterbend. You need to take things as they come; you learn through experience."

"But this is a learning experience that could cost me the lives of my brother and my best friend. And Toph and Zuko, and everyone else."

"Why do you assume that the worst will happen? Azula is smart. She wouldn't kill the avatar or Zuko; not as long as the Fire Lord wants them alive."

"But what if he changes his mind? And who says he wants Zuko alive?"

"Katara, Ozai wouldn't let Azula kill Zuko. He wouldn't grant her that satisfaction when he could indulge in it himself. And besides, he'd much rather keep Zuko a prisoner and torment him than kill him right away. He'd get no enjoyment out of that."

"That's disgusting. Ozai is a monster."

"Yes, but for that reason, Zuko will live."

I thought hard about Iroh's words. Maybe he was right. Maybe Zuko and Aang would be ok after all. Maybe we'd even be able to save them.

And then, maybe they wouldn't even get captured. There was still the slight chance that Azula hadn't left the Fire Nation yet, and that we could still get the rest of the gaang out of the air nomad temple before she could find them.

I smiled and leaned back against the side of Appa's saddle, determined to relax. Things had always been alright before this. Why couldn't things go right just one more time?

After hours of flying aimlessly through the cloudless blue sky, Iroh and I decided we weren't going to see anything today. Azula must've still been in the Fire Nation, or else we would've come across her by now.

Excited by the revelation, we turned back towards the temple. Aang was safe for now. There was still time to relocate somewhere; still time to hide and make a better plan.

As soon as the temple came into view, I knew something was wrong.

Debris littered the landscape, still smoldering in the mid-afternoon sun.

Appa let himself fall slowly to the ground, and I jumped off of his broad back.

Toph, Sokka, Tao, The Duke, and Haru were all sitting silently in a sloppy circle and I ran to them.

"Where are Aang and Zuko?" I screamed, panic threatening to choke out my voice.

No one answered.

**Bedhead: I know that chapter was really short, and extremely rushed. Work with us. Things are about to get so much better.**

**Squaw: I hardly did anything on this chapter.**

**Bedhead: Yeah, you helped with the Katara/Iroh dialog. But it was about time I wrote a chapter by myself. Haven't done it in a while. And of course, I chose to write a really sloppy chater...sorry bout that...**

**Squaw: I don't believe you.**

**Bedhead: About what? Urgh, never mind. Read appa-appa-away's stories and **_**The Missing Piece of the Portrait**_** by Miss TearChan. That one-shot rocks. And then read **_**Keeper of the Sun**_** which is at its last chapter unless more people read. Oh yeah. **_**The Sun Sets in the West **_**needs readers too.**

**Squaw: I've read them all. And they're all bad-butt.**

**Bedhead: lol Yeah. This chapter needs ten reviews or you guys can't have the last one!! TEN REVIEWS OR YOU CAN'T HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER is what I said. :) REVIEW!!**

**Squaw: We have an amazing ending.**

**Bedhead: Indeed, we do. :) Here's how it goes, if anyone wants a sequel. And trust me, when you read the ending, you will. :)**

**1-14 REVIEWS: NO SEQUEL.**

**Sorry, but that'll just prove to us that not enough people wanted more of this story for us to actually take the effort to write a whole new one.**

**15-20 REVIEWS: MAYBE...**

**We'll consider writing one. We're pretty happy with the ending as it is, but we think it would be super fun to write another story together and **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_** did so awesomely well that we'd be more than willing to consider a sequel, especially for you, our loving and quite beloved fans. :)**

**21+ REVIEWS: DEFINITELY!!**

**If that many people will actually review, then there'll be no doubt in our minds that a sequel is in order. We'll immediately start on the sequel, which we may've already picked a name for...hint...**

**We'll repeat those review guidelines next week in the ending of **_**Cut Apart the Moon**_**. Until then, please review this chapter!!**

**Squaw: Yay!**


End file.
